Help !
by Cheapy
Summary: A la suite d'un combat avec une Chain pas très nette, Break et Gilbert se retrouvent projetés dans le monde d'aujourd'hui... non yaoi. EN PAUSE /!\
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ^^ Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle est sorti tout droit des profondeurs obscures de mon imagination de tarée XD Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Help !**

►Chapitre 1 : Ou deux certaines personnes devraient faire plus attention aux Chains Psychopathes...◄

_Un certain jour, à un certain endroit, avec certaines personnes…_

- Hé ! Tête d'algue !

- Quoi ?

- Mais libère mes pouvoirs, qu'on en finisse ! tempêta Alice en évitant d'un bond prodigieux un aiguille bleu électrique qui fila se ficher dans le mur derrière elle

- Mais tu veux faire crever Oz, stupide lapin ?! rétorqua ladite tête d'algue en tirant sur la chose

- Une chose est sûre, si on ne fait rien pour arrêter ce monstre, il va vraiment crever !

Gilbert Nightray soupira, pesant le pour et le contre en environ 2 secondes, que mit la Chain a profit pour détruire joyeusement un pan de mur. Vaincu, il se dirigea vers un jeune homme blond qui restait a côté d'une certaine aristocrate, respirant difficilement, car blessée et évanouie.

- Gil !

- Tout va bien, Sharon ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

- Gil, allez ! Il faut vaincre ce crétin !

Le brun retira le gant qui couvrait sa main et posa celle-ci sur la tête d'Oz. Une lumière bleur irradia, et deux secondes après, Alice, transformée en un gigantesque lapin muni d'une faux, se précipita sur le Chain en hurlant qu'elle allait lui faire regretter d'être née. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qui aurait du se passer … En pratique, Gil se précipita vers la brune qui faisait actuellement coucou au sol.

- Alice !

- Ce crétin…Il m'a eu avec une de ses aiguilles bi…za…rres…

Elle s'évanouit. Soupirant à nouveau, Gilbert la prit dans ses bras et l'amena près du blond, qui avait l'air passablement inquiet.

- Gil ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle a été touchée, Jeune maitre. Restez avec ce crétin de lapin, je m'occupe du Chain avant qu'elle ne détruise tout Réveil. Et ou est Break quand on a besoin de lui, bordel ?

- Je suis la, mon petit Gilbert !

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla Gil en faisant un bond de 3 mètres

- C'était un cri d'une virilité impressionante, dis donc, dit Break avec nonchalance, en sortant une sucette de nulle part.

- La ferme !

- Et quelle impolitesse !

- Dites …intervint Oz, Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger mais-

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Jeune maitre !

- MAIS Alice se réveille, et Sharon aussi !

- Quoi ? Qu'est il arrivé à Miss Sharon ? s'exclama l'albinos en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Celle-ci le regarda d'un œil vitreux.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Break…Xerx' … Je t'aimmeeeeeeeee ! ronronna-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- ….

- …

- Il y a du vin dans les aiguilles ?

- C'est fort possible, haleta un Oz aux prises avec une Alice qui voulait « abcholument n'enlever son t-shirt euh ! »

- Cas de force majeure, dit l'albinos d'un ton grave.

Et d'une manchette bien placée, il assomma les deux jeunes filles.

- Oz, reste avec elles.

- Mais… Je veux participer au combat !

- Et laisser deux jeunes filles sans défense dans la capitale d'une ville en pleine nuit ?

- … D'accord, je reste.

- Bien !

Le duo improvisé se dépêcha d'aller vers le centre-ville, ou sévissait la Chain. Ladite Chain ressemblait à une horloge géante, balançant des aiguilles bleues, rose, jaune… Un peu partout ou elle pouvait atteindre, c'est-à-dire en défonçant la capitale. Et en chantant d'une voix désincarnée :

- MANGER ! Heure ! Temps…Plus temps…Fatigué ! Rahhh…C'est la danse des canards, qui barbotent dans la mare…

_°Oula, je crois que là j'ai ma confirmation….Ses aiguilles contiennent bien de l'alcool ! °_

Break fronça les sourcils et inspecta la situation pendant une trentaine de secondes.

Une ville détruite.

Une Chain psychopathe.

Deux preux justiciers.

Pas trente six solutions.

- Gilbert, fait diversion pendant que je l'attaque par derrière. Et qu'elle arrête de CHANTER, par le string en dentelles de Rufus !

- …

Gilbert immobilisa l'horloge folle grâce à Raven. Puis dans un saut magnifique, Break assena des coups d'épée dans ce qui semblait être le vide. Deux secondes après, la Chain explosa et commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Mais…

- Arggh…Oh … Tiens, je meurs ? Ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA ! Fut tout ce qu'elle eut dit avant de disparaitre dans le sol.

Gilbert se releva, tandis que Break rangeait son épée. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard au cercle violet qui se refermait progressivement, ils retournèrent d'où ils venaient, en espérant retrouver les autres en bon état.

- MWA HA HA HA HA !

_° Hein ? ° _

Break et Gil se retournèrent immédiatement, les dents serrées, sur leurs gardes, portant la main à sa canne-épée pour l'un, à son revolver pour l'autre. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de rien faire. Deux rayons lumineux de la taille d'une lance les frappèrent de plein fouet, leur coupant le souffle.

Projetés 3 mètres plus loin, en une belle chute accompagné de belles pirouettes, ils s'écrasèrent contre un mur. Break s'évanouit, un liquide sombre peu rassurant s'écoulant de sa bouche.

- Break !

Gilbert tenta de se relever, mais une sensation d'engourdissement se répandait depuis l'endroit ou la lumière l'avait frappé. Il s'effondra, la terre tournant autour de lui.

La ville étant endormie, et nos trois autres héros préférés loin des lieux du combat, personne ne vit les deux corps inanimés briller d'une lumière dorée, puis disparaitre.

_Dans les profondeurs de l'Abysse, ce qu'il restait de Titi (car c'était son nom) l'horloge du temps sourit. Ces deux là n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines…_

* * *

Voilà... Vous avez aimé, détestez ? Dites le moi, que je puisse savoir si je continue ou si je peux aller directement m'enterrer 6 pieds sous terre dans un blockhaus ! *prépare ses provisions de nutella au cas ou*

Au revoir !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Euh...Comment dire ? Ben...Recevoir vos reviews a agit comme un gros coup de pompe XD Non, vraiment, merci beaucoup, ça fait vachement plaisir ! Merci, merci ! Voilà donc le chapitre 2...Il est un peu plus sérieux que le précédent, mais ça va pas durer ;) Bref, je me tais. Bonne lecture** ! **

* * *

** Help ! **

► Chapitre 2 : Ou un certain agent aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin. Vraiment. ◄

_Oz commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Normalement, Break et Gilbert ne devraient pas mettre plus de quelques minutes à combattre cette horloge pas très nette, surtout s'ils étaient ensembles ! N'y tenant plus, le blond se leva, avec la ferme intention d'aller voir ce qui clochait. Il déplaça non sans peine les deux jeunes filles encore évanouie vers un coin sombre. Peut-être que, plus tard, il se rendrait compte que ce n'était pas prudent de faire ça, mais pas maintenant. Non, pas maintenant… Il s'avança prudemment vers l'endroit ou son valet et Break étaient partis pour combattre. Mais là-bas, il n'y avait aucune trace de Chain, et encore moins d'eux. Simplement quelques morceaux de murs qui jonchaient le sol ça et là. _

_Quelque chose, cependant, attira son attention. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une poupée, bleue avec des cheveux roux…_

_Oz ramassa Emily et déglutit. _

_Ils étaient dans la merde. _

***O*O***

Il entendait vaguement des voix autour de lui. Encore dans les brumes de l'inconscience, sa première pensée fut qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit particulièrement bruyant.

- Dis, maman, ils font quoi les deux monsieurs ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Reste avec moi !

- Putain, sont trop classes leurs costumes, trucs de ouf !

- Des SDF qui veulent simplement attirer l'attention ! De la vermine !

- Ils n'ont tout de même pas l'air très en forme…On devrait peut-être appeler une ambulance ?

Gilbert ouvrit lentement les yeux et les voix se turent. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à un soleil éblouissant qui semblait décider à lui faire garder les yeux fermés à tout prix. Il rabattit machinalement son bras gauche contre son front pour se protéger. Et soudain, il se rappela : l'horloge psychopathe, les strings en dentelles, le rire diabolique….Il s'assit brusquement, faisant sursauter les personnes qui le regardaient, mais il n'en eut cure. Il regarda à droite et a gauche, essayant de retrouver quelque chose de familier dans ce décor composé de hautes tours grises, ou encore parmi la foule qui l'entourait. Mais rien,_ rien_, de ce qu'il voyait ne lui rappelait quelque chose de familier. En cet instant, il aurait même été content d'apercevoir son frère dans la foule, tiens ! Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger (enfin, de paniquer comme un malade, plutôt) plus longuement. Quelqu'un venait de bouger à ses côtés. Il tourna rapidement la tête, manquant de se faire un torticolis au passage…

Break se mit lentement en position assise, se massant la nuque. Il ouvrit son œil unique et leva la tête, provoquant un sursaut chez les personnes face à lui. Il eut un léger sourire désabusé il était habitué à provoquer cette réaction du à la couleur inhabituelle de son œil chez ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Un hurlement vrilla soudain les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes, dont les oreilles rendirent l'âme après des nombreuses années de loyaux services. Prions pour les pauvres oreilles maltraités, mes frères, amen.

- Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h ! Un œil rouge ! Le teint pâle ! Une aura mystérieuse ! C'est un vampireee ! Et l'autre beau gosse à ses côtés doit être son serviteur ! conclut la jeune fille, hystérique, qui venait de pousser ce cri, en hochant la tête vigoureusement, comme si c'était tout à fait logique.

- Haa… ?

_°Gnyeh ? ° _

Break et Gilbert se regardèrent, leurs regards exprimant la même confusion. Ils se tournèrent vers l'hystérique, et Gilbert rougit furieusement. L'albinos, quand à lui, dut faire appel à toute sa maitrise pour ne pas lancer un sarcasme retentissant. La jeune fille, qui devait avoir l'âge de Sharon, était vêtue tellement légèrement que c'en était quasiment ridicule : son T'-shirt laissait voir la moitié de son ventre, son 'short' était trèèès court, et quand aux chaussures, Break ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre comment elle arrivait à marcher avec. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, tout les gens les entourant étaient courts vêtus, et si nos deux protagonistes n'avaient pas été en plein mode « Mon dieu ou qu'on est c'est quoi ce délire ?! », ils auraient remarqué qu'ils commençaient à avoir chaud dans leurs habits. Mais pas maintenant, non. Bref, décidant qu'il n'allait tout de même pas rester les fesses dans la poussière toute la sainte journée, Break se leva (et leva Gil par la même occasion).

- Excusez, moi, madame, demanda-t-il avec toute la politesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, pouvez vous nous dire où nous sommes ?

- Où vous… ? Je … Euh…En France ! Mais…Enfin…Qui êtes vous ?

Apparemment, c'était la question que se posait tout le monde, car la foule les regardait à présent avec avidité, comme un loup devant un steak (ce qui était tout de même un brin flippant). Mais les deux hommes n'eurent pas le loisir de répondre à cette question ô combien intelligente : un homme vêtu de bleu, qui représentait visiblement l'autorité avait fendu la foule et se posta face à eux, les bras croisés. Gilbert remarque aussitôt le pistolet accroché à sa ceinture, et fronça les sourcils à la limite de l'humainement fronçable.

- Vous ! les héla-t-il, vous comptez perturber la voie publique encore longtemps ? Qui êtes vous ? Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ridicule ? D'où venez-vous ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de questions, monsieur, répliqua Break (qui commençait à quelque peu s'énerver) en souriant froidement.

Gil leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vos papiers, demanda l'homme d'un ton sec

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demande vos papiers ! Vous refusez d'obéir ? répéta-t-il en portant la main à son arme

Il n'aurait jamais du. Ooooh non.

L'ex-valet d'Oz avait réagi presque instinctivement. Le coup de feu parti, et l'homme bleu lâcha son arme en grimaçant, se frottant la main. Il leva les yeux et se figea instantanément. Là, à dix centimètres de sa gorge, une lame d'épée, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les épées en plastiques de son fils. L'homme aux cheveux blancs, qui tenait l'épée, le regardait. Son œil rouge (_°lentilles de contacts ? pensa le gendarme°_) brillait, à la lueur du jour qui déclinait.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, dit-il à mi-voix, Gilbert ?

- O…Oui ?

- Peux tu reproduire le même geste que celui que j'ai fait quelques heures plus tôt, pour assommer deux certaines jeunes filles ?

….

La foule avait une seule et même pensée : « Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiin ? »

En soupirant, le brun s'approcha de l'homme et bah…refit le même geste que Break, à savoir hop ! Une manchette bien placée, et l'agent disait bonjour au béton. Le chapelier rangea son épée, et Gilbert son revolver. Les visages autour d'eux étaient (beaucoup plus nombreux qu'avant), étaient désormais remplis de crainte et d'incrédulité, avec toujours une profonde curiosité.

Décidant d'un commun accord télépathique qu'il n'était_ vraiment_ pas la peine d'attirer encore plus l'attention, nos deux héros traversèrent la foule, les gens s'écartant sur leur passage. Puis, ils coururent. Enfin, ils tournèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre et reprirent leurs souffles. Alors, Gilbert explosa.

***O*O***

Wait. Il y avait un léger problème là. Lui, Break Xerxes, alias Kevin Regnard, grand amateur de sucreries, divin valet de Miss Sharon, surnommé « le fantôme aux yeux rouges », effrayant et très sadique quand il voulait, se faisait gueuler dessus. Plus exactement, il était plaqué contre un mur par une tête d'algue aux yeux dorés, qui avait l'air pas contente.

- BORDEL, BREAK, MAIS OU… ? OU SOMMES-NOUS ? QUE…QU'EST-CE QUE…OU EST LA CHAIN ? OU EST OZ ? OU SONT LES AUTRES ? OU SOMMES-NOUS ? COMMENT …QUE…QUE S'EST IL PASSE ? JE…

- Tu, il, nous, vous, ils, coupa Break. A la vérité, c'est que même avec mon intelligence sublime, je suis bien incapable de répondre à toutes ces questions importantes. A part que, je n'en ai aucune idée, ni d'où on est, ni d'où sont les autres, ne de ce que nous faisons la, ni pourquoi. A vrai dire, je suis autant perdu que toi, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. Donc peut être que si maintenant, tu me lâchais, parce que ce mur n'est tout de même pas le meilleur lit dont on puisse rêver, _peut être _que nous pourrions réfléchir ensembles !

Le contractant de Raven grimaça mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il lâcha Break, qui remit en place son col, le regarda d'un œil sévère, et lui proposa un bonbon sortit de sa manche.

- Non, merci.

- Bon, reprenons calmement…-il enfourna le bonbon- depuis le début. Nous étions en train de combattre un Chain ressemblant à une horloge, laissant Miss Sharon et Alice, aux bons soins d'Oz. Là-dessus, tu immobilises la Chain, je lui donne un beau coup d'épée, et elle s'effondre avec un rire diabolique dans les Abysses. Puis nous nous mettons en route pour retrouver les trois jeunes restés derrière. Soudain, un rire démoniaque retentit, on se retourne et … Pour moi, c'est le trou noir. Je me rappelle juste vaguement quelque chose de lumineux…

- Oui, acquiesça Gilbert. J'ai juste pour ma part eut le temps de te voir t'effondrer avant de m'évanouir. Au fait, comment tu sais que Rufus porte des strings en dentelles ?

Break haussa les sourcils.

- Parce que ceux en fourrures le grattaient.

Le brun soupira.

- Et maintenant ? murmura-t-il

Maintenant ? Maintenant, ils prenaient conscience lentement de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient un endroit inconnu, seuls tout les deux, une autre époque, un monde parallèle ? Personne à qui s'adresser, juste tout les deux, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller, jusqu'à peut-être trouver une autre Chain-horloge, ou un quelconque moyen de rentrer…Mais, bizarrement, Break et Gilbert avaient l'impression que les Chains ne devaient pas être très présente dans ce monde, pensée qui n'était pas rassurante pour un sou. Ils se regardèrent et poussèrent tout deux un looong soupir.

_Ca promettait…_

***O*O***

_Plus loin, bien plus loin, Titi rigolait, une boite de pop corn à la main, penché sur le mini écran face à elle. Décidemment, elle avait bien fait d'utiliser ces deux aiguilles contre eux !_

* * *

Voilà...

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Au revoir ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !

Voici un aller simple pour le chapitre 3 de cette fiction ;) Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça booste énormément. Des petites précisions vous ettndent à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Help ! **

►Chapitre 3 : Ou certaines personnes vont rencontrer d'autres certaines personnes, pour une route vers un destin qui va changer…◄

A bien des égards, Lucy LEROY était une fille qui menait une petite vie tranquille. Ses deux parents étaient avocats, son train de vie donc plutôt confortable. Actuellement, elle vivait dans un petit appartement avec tout le confort nécessaire, à Paris, ou elle était étudiante en droits à l'extérieur, elle passait pour une jeune fille timide, sérieuse et mignonne. Mais ça, c'était à l'extérieur. Avec ceux qui la connaissaient, elle devenait joyeusement délurée (dans tout les sens du terme), d'ailleurs, son actuel petit ami lui avait demandé « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lucy ? » la première fois qu'elle avait été naturelle avec lui. Il lui arrivait aussi parfois de retenir un sourire carnassier en pensant à ce que dirait tout ceux qui la traitait « d'intellote », s'ils savaient à quel point elle pouvait être pervertie. Mwa ha ha . Dave, ledit petit ami, était lui étudiant aux Beaux Arts. Mais pour l'instant, c'était les vacances, et elle en profitait un max ! Lucy adorait les mangas, et vouait un culte à Pandora Hearts, dont elle achetait patiemment chaque tome dès sa sortie, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas du tout de pester (avec des jurons à faire s'évanouir ses parents s'ils savaient) à devoir attendre 3 mois entre chaque sortie ! Bref.

Ce matin là, elle s'était levée en grommelant qu'elle avait encore sommeil, habillée en fonction du grand soleil qu'elle voyait à sa fenêtre, mangée quelques tartines d'une certaine pâte à tartiner, prit son sac et partit, avec l'intention ferme d'aller faire un tour à la librairie d'à côté. Mais elle se ravisa en sentant le soleil sur sa peau, et fonça plutôt vers le parc. S'asseyant tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle entama avec un plaisir contenu Pandora Hearts (toujours un tome dans son sac, on sait jamais), en bavant presque à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la tête de Break ou Gilbert, ou Vincent, ou Oz, ou…Bref.

- S'il vous plait, mademoiselle…

Elle ne leva pas les yeux, tout au combat qui faisait rage dans le manga.

_°Rahhh, l'est trop coool…° _

- Mademoiselle !

_° Quoi ? ° _

Agacée _(« peut même pas être en paix 5 minutes ! »)_, elle leva la tête. Ouvrit la bouche. Regarda son livre. Regarda la personne qui l'avait interpelée. Battit des cils. S'évanouit.

***O*O***

Gil se réveilla en grimaçant. Il avait mal partout… Il se retourna, essayant de se rendormir (même si c'était parfaitement impossible), et s'étonna. Il avait un oreiller très confortable, tiens ! Parfaitement réveillé, il repoussa le manteau qui le couvrait et leva la tête…Pour découvrir un Break encore endormi.

- …Gyyyyyaaaaaaaah !

Il se mit debout brusquement, et recula tel une araignée/ un crabe loin de l'albinos, qui avait l'air parfaitement réveillé.

- Gilbert, la prochaine fois, je préfèrerai tout de même un autre réveil, moins bruyant !

- La ferme …

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça !

Break se leva et ramassa son manteau blanc (plus si blanc que ça) qui avait on ne sait comment valsé loin durant la nuit, et soupira.

Enfin, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se bouger ! Prudemment, ils regardèrent dehors, et Break prit une décision en un quart de seconde. Attrapant Gil par le bras, il le ramena en arrière et lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index sur sa bouche. Un homme passa devant la ruelle, et ne comprit pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait quand quelqu'un l'attrapa brusquement pour le tirer dans ladite ruelle. Écarquillant les yeux, il voulut crier, sauf que c'était déjà impossible parce qu'une main le bâillonnait.

- Chut … murmura une voix à son oreille

- Break…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Non !

- Non ?

- Non.

- Huuumphf !

- On a dit chut !

De là ou il était, le malheureux prisonnier pouvait voir un homme vêtu de noir regarder son apparent agresseur les yeux écarquillés. L'homme brun passa la main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir excédé. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière vision qu'eut le malheureux bonhomme avant de recevoir un coup derrière la nuque et de sombrer dans le noir.

- Bien !

D'un air satisfait, Break se pencha sur l'homme inanimé. Il faisait à un ou deux centimètres près sa taille, ça allait être parfait. Avec un sourire satisfait, le chapelier entreprit donc tout naturellement d'enlever le t-shirt de l'homme.

- Break ! Que…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je le déshabille, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'assommer un homme dans une ruelle sombre pour lui piquer ses vêtements.

- Mais …

Mon petit Gilbert, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on s'est bien fait remarquer hier ! De plus, nos vêtements ici n'ont pas l'air d'être très habituels, donc pour éviter une énième confrontation, on va s'habiller comme eux ! Donc _désolé_ d'utiliser la méthode rapide, mais on n'a pas trop le choix !

Gil ne répondit rien, et Break retourna à sa tache première.

_° En effet, _pensa le brun,_ ça se tient. ° _

_* Ben, oui.*_

_° Hein ? T'es qui toi ? °_

_*Je suis…ton père !*_

_°KEUWA ?° _

_*Mais on s'en fiche de qui je suis ! Attrape un homme et prend ses vêtement ! Regarde, Break à presque finit de s'habiller ! *_

En effet, Break avait finit et regardait d'un air pensif ses vêtements originaux.

_° D'accord, d'accord ! ° _

_*Eh bah voilaa ! *_

Et c'est ainsi que, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, deux hommes, après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche, sortirent d'une ruelle et s'engagèrent dans la rue, se joignant aux piétons le plus naturellement du monde. L'un d'eux, qui avait des cheveux bruns, portait un débardeur blanc sous une chemise ouverte bleu clair, avec un jean délavé et des baskets blanches. Il portait également un gros sac à dos bleu marine sur ses épaules. L'autre, aux cheveux blancs qui étincelaient au soleil, arborait un grand sourire. Il avait un t-shirt à manches courtes au col en V, un short, des tongs et des lunettes de soleil. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, tel un vacancier sur la plage.

- Gilbert, tu sais que tu es très beau dans cette tenue ?

- La ferme… Et arrête de rire ! On va ou, maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on y va !

- …

_°Il va me rendre fou.° _

_*Mais tu vas le suivre.*_

_° Et wé° _

_*C'est beau l'amour*_

_°…Je ne vais pas relever° _

Et pendant que notre cher Gilbert national était en proie à un ô combien important conflit intérieur, Break avait déjà repéré un endroit ou il pourrait peut-être avoir des renseignements plus précis. Il entra dans le parc qui lui faisait face. Une jeune fille lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre, une fillette jouait près de la fontaine sous la surveillance attentive de sa mère, et un couple se bécotait sur un banc (dernière vision qui eut pour effet de faire rougir considérablement le Gilbert). Le chapelier réfléchit. Le couple avait l'air bien trop occupé, la mère et sa fille avait disparu –Tiens !- et les passants se promenaient en discutaillant à tout bout de champs. Finalement, la plus abordable semblait être la jeune fille au livre. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil au passage, et se pencha vers elle, Gilbert sur ses talons.

- S'il vous plait, mademoiselle …

Aucune réaction.

- Mademoiselle !

Elle leva la tête vers eux, l'air agacé. Air qui s'évanouit aussitôt, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un « O » parfaitement comique. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, et des longs cheveux châtains ondulés qui brillait de doux reflets. Son teint était de pêche, et ses pommettes roses. Elle était indiscutablement mignonne, mais pour l'instant elle les regardait comme si c'était deux anges tombés du ciel. Elle regarda son livre et les regarda à nouveau. Mais au moment ou Break ouvrait la bouche pour demander ses fameux renseignements, elle partit faire coucou à l'herbe, un sourire étrange collé sur les lèvres.

Break eut l'air déconcerté.

- Je suis si effrayant que ça ?

- Quand tu veux, oui, mais là n'est pas la question, dit Gil d'un ton inquiet, on fait quoi ? On ne va pas la laisser là !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Break !

- Bon, bon…Mais que veux tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Gilbert ramassa la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras tel une princesse, tandis que Break ramassait le petit sac blanc qui était à côté d'elle, ainsi que le livre. Soudain, il se figea.

- Break ?

Sans un mot, l'albinos lui montra le livre. En couverture se tenait une parfaite représentation de Vincent, et le titre du livre était… « Pandora Hearts ». Cette fois, ce fut au tour du brun de réussir un beau « O ».

- Qu'est ce c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il

Break ne répondit rien, mais observa la fille. Finalement, elle allait peut être leur être utile…

* * *

Voilà !

- Je poste le chapitre 4 demain, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

- A cause de la rentrée prochaine , ô immense joie *ironie profonde*, les rythme des publications va sans doute s'espacer. Mais j'essaierai de garder un rythme régulier, tout les weeks ends par exemple !

- Et un petit sondage : Est ce que je fais de Gil et Break un couple ? Ou est ce que je garde cette relation "tu m'touches, j'te bouffe" normale ? Ou tiens, est ce que je fais par exemple tomber Lucy et Gil amoureux ?

- J'adapterai la suite de l'histoire en fonction de vos réponses !

Merci et A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà ! Le chapitre 4, comme promis. Merci d'avoir quelque peu répondu a mon petit sondage du chapitre 3 xD Je pense donc faire un Gil/Lucy ...Fin vous verrez bien , mwa haha ! Allez, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Help !**

► Chapitre 4 : Ou nos deux zigotos ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge. Vraiment. ◄

- Break, arrête de regarder cette fille avec ce sourire en coin, ça commence à me faire peur. Sérieusement.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Gilbert !

- Et tu peux arrêter de te foutre de moi deux minutes ?

- Humm…J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible.

- …

Dans un coin de son cerveau, Gilbert rempli encore plus le tiroir déjà presque plein à rabord « Se venger un jour de Break » avec tout ce qui leur arrivait depuis leur atterrissage dans ce monde parallèle.

En souriant toujours, l'albinos entreprit de fouiller le sac de la demoiselle toujours évanouie. Certes, c'était pô bien, mais au point ou ils en étaient…

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent qu'elle s'appelait Lucy, qu'elle habitait-renseignement utile- au X d'une certaine rue, à Paris, France. Rue semblait-il située près d'un certain « Moulin Rouge ». Il dénicha aussi une paire de clés, certainement pour ouvrir ladite maison, et d'autres choses de moindre importance, telle une brosse à cheveux. En deux secondes, munis de ces précieux renseignements, ils montèrent un plan diabolique, ayant pour seul but de parvenir à la maison de Lucy, et de la questionner en toute tranquillité. C'est ainsi que nos deux héros se retrouvèrent à trottiner dans les rues de Paris, demandant souvent aux passant ou se trouvait « la rue » d'un ton pressant, expliquant théâtralement que la jeune fille s'était évanouie, que le jeune homme la portant était médecin, et qu'il fallait la ramener chez elle le plus vite possible pour la soigner. Certaines dames, émues par la talent théâtral de Break, lui indiquèrent immédiatement la rue et de passants en passantes, ils parvinrent devant la maison/ l'immeuble. Par chance, ils tombèrent sur le propriétaire de la demeure, et usant une fois de plus de leurs superbes talents de comédien, ils attinrent enfin l'étage correspondant. Break enfonça la clé dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Gil, dont le dos commençait à souffrir, bien que Lucy soit légère, se hâta de la déposer sur un divan.

- Aie, mon pauvre dos…

- Pauvre chou. Tu veux un massage ?

- Je m'en passerai, merci !

- Je suis vexé !

- Tu m'en vois ravi !

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille, déclara Break en s'étalant de tout son long sur un autre canapé.

Le brun hocha la tête et entreprit de faire le tour du propriétaire. Tant pis pour les bonnes manières !

Le salon où ils avaient déboulés se situait à gauche du couloir d'entrée. Il était assez spacieux et harmonieusement organisé. Le soleil entrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre vitrée, ouverte. La légère brise faisait onduler les rideaux blancs. Les canapés, au nombre de deux, étaient également blancs, avec des coussins de toutes les couleurs dessus. Un fauteuil situé face à une espèce de grosse boite rectangulaire, plate et gris sombre, était d'une douce couleur beige. Des tableaux ornaient les murs ça et là, ainsi que quelques fleurs. Un bureau rempli de paperasse était située dans le salon. Poursuivant son exploration, Gil découvrit deux chambres, contenant chacun un lit double, dont l'une avec d'épais rideaux qui retombait en cascade sur le lit. Il trouva la salle de bain, avec une baignoire très grande et une douche, et enfin la cuisine, avec un frigo visiblement bien rempli. Cette fille, quelle qu'elle soit, vivait bien.

-°Tiens, une boite de bonbons !° murmura-t-il d'un ton amusé en avisant la boite rempli à rabord posé en plein milieu de la table.

Une tornade blanche lui tomba dessus.

- Ou ça, des bonbons ?!

- Mais ça va pas de faire des peurs comme ça aux gens ? Je suis cardiaque…

- Je sais ! Donne-moi cette boite, ordonna Break

- … Si ça se trouve !

- …

Gilbert lui tendit la boite en soupirant et Break s'en empara avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de l'ouvrir et d'enfourner immédiatement une des sucreries. Il ressemblait tellement à un gamin en cet instant que Gil ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, un rire difficile à contrôler, une fois qu'on a commencé. Break le regarda un moment, abasourdi (imaginez vous un Gilbert mort de rire, se tenant les côtes, pleurant à moitié tellement il rigole et les joues rouges !), puis le rejoignit dans sa folie, sauf que lui faillit s'étrangler à cause du bonbon toujours présent dans sa bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire encore plus Gilbert. Il leur fallut au moins 10 minutes pour se calmer, et ils reprirent leur souffle en souriant toujours. C'est à ce moment qu'un vague « Gnyah ? … » leur parvint du salon. Ils s'y précipitèrent, perdant encore 3 minutes car ils s'étaient coincés dans la porte de la cuisine en voulant passer en même temps. L'albinos fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Gilbert.

- Gilbert, recule toi et laisse moi passer !

- Et pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi d'obéir ?

- Parce que je suis ton ainé !

- Ainé de quoi ? Je te dépasse en taille maintenant !

- De seulement quatre centimètres et demi ?

- C'est là toute la différence !

- Ca suffit, Gilbert Nightray, recule et laisse-moi passer !

- Mais non, après toi !

- Je t'en prie !

- Je n'en ferai rien !

- Tête d'algue inutile !

- Vieillard sénile !

Finalement, après de joyeuses politesses, Gilbert consentit à s'écarter _légèrement,_ ce qui fut suffisant au chapelier pour se dégager et se diriger dignement vers le salon, suivi par une tête d'algue grommelant. Remarque, s'ils voulaient faire le coup d'effrayer la jeune fille, c'était quelque peu raté.

Lucy avait, quand à elle, durant ses 3 minutes, remit ses pensées en ordre. Lisant tranquillement Pandora Hearts au pied d'un arbre, elle avait relevé la tête et était soudain tombée nez à nez avec ses personnages préférés, là, en 3D, devant ses yeux. C'était trop pour son pauvre petit cœur, et elle succomba à un de ses évanouissements typique dont les fansgirls ont le secret. D'accord, ça déjà c'était fait. Mais c'était _impossible. _Elle s'était ensuite ancrée cette pensée dans la tête, pour arriver à un mot qui résonna dans son esprit.

_Cosplay._

Oui, c'était forcément ça. Un cosplay, certes très bien fait, mais un cosplay. Autant dire qu'elle était quelque peu déçue et agacée. Ce fut le moment que choisirent les deux cosplayeurs pour entrer dans le salon. Elle eut un regard méprisant.

Break et Gilbert, en entrant dans le salon pour la retrouver, s'était attendus à voir un regard perdu, peut-être un peu inquiet, mais certainement pas un regard noir. Non. Le chapelier ouvrit la bouche pour parler-il n'allait pas se faire intimider par un regard, franchement !- mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer la moindre parole, Lucy parla :

- Asseyez-vous donc, je vous prie ! dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en désignant le divan face à elle.

Le ton de la voix rappelait tellement Miss Sharon quand elle bouillonnait d'une colère contenue que Break s'assit sans discuter, et le brun l'imita aussitôt.

- La plaisanterie a assez duré, dit Lucy d'une voix glaciale. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais retirez vos perruques et vos lentilles de contacts immédiatement.

- …

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Ah, vous ne comprenez pas le français ? Dans ce cas, je vais le faire moi-même !

Et dans un bond, elle sauta sur Break, et lui tira les cheveux. Ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet, à part de lui arracher une grimace. Suspicieusement, elle réitéra son geste sur Gilbert.

- Mais aie !

Break observait la jeune femme d'un air impassible. Celle-ci avait les yeux agrandis de surprise. Ce n'était pas possible, ils _auraient du_ s'enlever… ces cheveux, d'ailleurs, paraissaient beaucoup trop naturels pour être une perruque. Elle réfléchit. Ah, voilà ! Aucun cosplayeur ne prendrai la peine de reproduire la cicatrice sur le torse de Gilbert, et une orbite vide pour Break ne pouvait se reproduire avec du maquillage ! En tremblant, elle se pencha sur « Break » et souleva doucement la mèche qui masquait son œil gauche. Il n'y avait rien.

- Non…

Chancelante, elle se dirigea vers Gilbert, qui avait l'air inquiet…

_° Qu'est ce qu'elle va me faire ? ° _

_*Elle va te violer ! * _

_° Heu…°_

…Et entreprit de soulever son débardeur.

_° Hééé ! ° _

Un regard de Break le fit taire.

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait une cicatrice, et elle avait l'air parfaitement vrai !

Elle recula. Gilbert se débattait pour remettre son débardeur, et, dans une autre situation, ça aurait pu paraitre comique.

- Qui êtes vous ? murmura-t-elle

- Break Xerxes.

- Gilbert Nightray.

- Bon, vous m'arrêtez si je me trompe, d'accord ? Tu es -elle pointa du doigt Break- le valet de Sharon Rainsworth, amateur inconditionnel de sucreries en tout genre, meilleur ami de Reim Lunettes découvert par Sharon ensanglanté à le sortie de l'Abysse, ou tu as rencontré la Volonté de l'Abysse, qui t'as pris ton œil gauche, pour le donner au chat du Cheschire. Auparavant, tu étais Kevin Regnard, un assassin, contractant illégal bien connu des autorités, qui a tué 116 personnes, et a été surnommé « le fantôme aux yeux rouges ».

Break s'était raidi au fur et à mesure de sa description, _comment_ cette fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam _pouvait-elle_ tout savoir de lui à ce point ? Mais, même si tout cela avait fait remonter en lui des souvenirs pas très agréables, il ne laissa rien paraitre et acquiesça. Lucy arrivait à la fin de la description de Gilbert, qui confirma à son tour d'un signe de tête.

- Donc, vous êtes les vrais ? Mais…mais…mais….

Silence.

Lucy assimila la vérité, entièrement, et un large sourire de pur bonheur fendit son visage.

- Dans mes braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa s !

- Ourf ! fut le cri commun à nos deux héros quand elle leur sauta dessus, les serrant dans ses bras à les étouffer.

Lucy était au paradis, maintenant qu'elle avait la vérité sous les yeux. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

- Ho, là, là ! s'exclama-t-elle en entamant une danse de la joie dans toute la maison, mais comment vous avez atterris ici ? Et ou sont vos vêtements originaux ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Holà holà, du calme ! Mon cher Gilbert, tu veux bien tout raconter ?

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de-

Break lui fit son regard le plus menaçant.

- S'il te plait ?

- …

Oui, je veux savoir !

- Bon… Alors, nous étions en train de combattre une Chain psychopathe…

Et le brun entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire, depuis la bataille jusqu'à leur rencontre avec elle. Récit qui fut interrompu _souvent_ par des remarques et autres sarcasmes de Break qu'à la fin, Gilbert finit par mordre dans un coussin afin de ne pas l'envoyer à la tête du chapelier (ce qui, il le savait, n'aurait fait que signer son arrêt de mort plus rapidement que toutes les Chains du monde).

- Je voâââ…

- Gilbert, tu es devenu coussinophile ?

- 'a f'rme…

- Lucy, si maintenant vous pourriez nous dire comment vous en savez autant à notre sujet… demanda gravement Break

- Mais bien entendu !

Et hop ! Un petit récit sur le génie de Jun Mochizuki et sur Pandora Hearts. Au fur et à mesure que Lucy parlait, une horrible conclusion se forma dans le cerveau de Break, mais il garda cette idée pour plus tard.

- Voilà ! conclut Lucy d'un ton joyeux, vous comprenez donc pourquoi j'ai eu une telle réaction en voyant débarquer pour de vrai les personnages que j'adore en 3D !

_° Vu comme ça…°_ pensa Gil…

_*C'est tout à fait logique !*_

_° Mais bien entendu !°_

_*Au fait…Elle est sacrément mignonne…Tu te la ferais pas ? Ho ho ho …*_

_° Que…Mais ça va pas ?! °_

_*Relax, Max, je blaguais ! Quoique …*_

_°…Met la en veilleuse, veut-tu ? ° _

_*A ton service ! *_

Le crépuscule tombait, et un grognement se fit entendre. Le chapelier et Lucy tournèrent la tête vers Gilbert, le même sourire ironique aux lèvres. Le brun rougit intensément.

- Je vais préparer à manger, sourit Lucy (Gilbert la bénit), ensuite, vous irez vous coucher, et demain, on discutera de comment on fait pour organiser votre arrivée dans ce monde, et s'il existe quoique ce soit pour rentrer chez vous.

Gil et Break hochèrent la tête, et Lucy se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou elle faillit avoir une attaque.

- Qui, dit-elle d'une voix frémissante en ressortant de la cuisine une poêle à la main, Qui a osé manger toute ma réserve de bonbons ?

_° Euh…Elle fait peur, là. °_

_*Mais tu peux déjà te venger un peu de Break ! *_

_°Pas faux ! ° _

Et le brun pointa du doigt Xerxes, qui vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, tandis que Lucy s'avançait d'un pas fulminant vers lui. La scène suivante est susceptible choquer les âmes sensibles, nous la tairons donc ici… Toujours est-il que nos deux amis pouvaient se vanter d'avoir trouvé une réplique de Miss Sharon et son éventail.

Enfin, après quelques péripéties, ils mangèrent un repas délicieux, et filèrent dans leur chambre. La chambre de Lucy était celle avec les rideaux vaporeux, et la chambre de Break et Gilbert bah…L'autre, _unique _chambre, avec un lit _double._

- Wait. On va dormir dans le même lit ?

- Tu préfères le canapé ?

- Ah, je vous préviens, intervint Lucy en passant la tête par la porte sa chambre, le canapé est _vraiment_ très inconfortable.

- Mais… tenta d'objecter le brun

- Ravi de voir que je suis si apprécié ! coupa Break. Mon cher Gilbert, tu dors ou tu veux, mais moi je veux gouter enfin le confort d'un vrai lit !

- Bchien dit ! lança Sharon n°2, actuellement en train de se brosser les dents.

- Bon, d'accord …

**- Eh bah voilaa ! **acquiescèrent Break et Lucy à l'unisson.

- ….

- Bonne nuit ! sourit Lucy

- Bonne nuit, Miss !

Enfin, ils étaient tellement crevés qu'ils se couchèrent immédiatement, ne prenant que la peine d'enlever leur t-shirts. De son côté, Lucy avait un peu plus de mal à s'endormir, tellement elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve mais après s'être pincée trois fois, elle du reconnaitre que c'était une douce réalité. Un immense sourire fendit son visage. Elle allait sans doute avoir du mal à s'habituer à voir _le _Xerxes Break et _le_ Gilbert Nightray se balader tranquillement dans sa maison…Certes, ils allaient sans doute repartir –son sourire s'effaça légèrement- mais pour l'instant, elle allait en profiter au maximum ! Réprimant un grand éclat de rire, elle s'endormit, la tête pleine de projets pour le lendemain.

* * *

Voili voilou.../SBARF/

Je pense poster la suite ce week end...Si on tous survécu à notre rentrée d'ici là ! *tremble*

Bye bye !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 5. Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même...L'action va se précipiter au prochain chapitre, promis !

J'ai aussi reçu une review pour du Gil/Break, alors je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Gil/Break ou Gil/Lucy ? . Help !

Sinon, je n'ai pas jugé utile de le préciser mais effectivement, Lucy est une fujoshi. Petit détail comme ça... Bref. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée (enfin, aussi bien que puisse se passer une rentrée -.-). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Help ! **

► Chapitre 5 : Ou Nos deux héros n'ont pas fini de souffrir…◄

Ce matin là, Gilbert se réveilla, et prit deux minutes pour se demander pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa chambre à Réveil, mais dans un lit double dans une chambre inconnue, avant de se rappeler. En soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qui était annexée à leur chambres, se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Lucy devait être déjà réveillée, car tout les volets étaient grands ouverts et il entendait des bruits dans la cuisine. Gilbert entra sous la douche, et s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand …

- Miiaaaw ? _°Tiens, c'est qui ? °_

Fronçant les sourcils, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la cabine, cherchant l'origine du bruit, et finit par le trouver. Là, dans une pile de serviettes, se tenait un chat noir aux yeux bleu azur, qui le regardait en penchant la tête.

- Miaou ? _°Un nouvel humain ? Au fait, J'ai faim ! Poisson ! °_

- …

_*Attention, attention, reconnexion avec le neurone de l'assimilation dans 5,4…*_

_°… ?°_

_*3, 2…*_

_° … ?!°_

_*1, 0 ! *_

_° !°_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH !

Break se réveilla en sursaut.

- Késkispasse ?

- C…C….Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat !

Lucy, qui était en train de préparer un cake dans la cuisine, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Gil débarquer en courant dans la cuisine, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette.

- Oh, Sky ! Viens là ! dit-elle en apercevant le chat derrière. Chat qui alla immédiatement se lover en ronronnant dans les bras dans les bras de sa maitresse. Le brun crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

- O…O…On va d-d-devoir vivre avec un…un…un CHAT ?

- Ben, oui. J'ai oublié de le préciser ? Je vous présente Sky !

- Merow ! _°C'est moâââââ ! °_

- Enchanté, Sky ! sourit Break (sortit de nulle part) en tendant la main au chat.

- Roooon ? _°Qu'est ce qu'il me veut, lui ? °_

- …

Gilbert avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Il retourna en vacillant jusqu'à la chambre, insensible ( ?) aux sourires moqueurs qu'il devinait derrière lui.

Enfin, quelques temps après ce réveil plutôt mouvementé, les trois protagonistes étaient opérationnels et assis dans le salon. Break et Gilbert, à défaut, avaient revêtu leurs habits de la veille, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucy. L'albinos et le brun virent alors un beau sourire en tranche de courge apparaitre sur son visage, et instinct de survie oblige, ils voulurent se lever. Mais Lucy les rattrapa immédiatement.

- Ou allez-vous comme ça ?

- …

Et elle traina les deux hommes par la peau du coup jusqu'à sa voiture.

***O*O*O***

_Dans un certain endroit, dans une certaine ville, dans une certaine boutique, avec 3 certains personnages…Ah tiens, non, 4. _

Lucy fit briller ses yeux magnifiques de fausses larmes, et désigna les deux hommes qui affichaient un air hésitant et perdu.

- Vous comprenez, je les ai trouvés dans la rue le soir…Ils étaient si mignons, tout perdus et fatigués…Alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les prendre sous mon aile, vous voyez ? Je vais m'occuper d'eux … Mais pour commencer leur entrée dans ce monde, ils auraient bien besoin de nouveaux vêtements, des beaux…Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Angelina, Marie, Victoria, Carla, venez ici s'il vous plait ! ordonna la vendeuse n°1 en reniflant bruyamment.

Et c'est ainsi que, dans au moins 10 magasins, les 2 hommes se retrouvaient à chaque fois entourés de 3 ou 4 vendeuses, qui les coinçaient dans des cabines et leur faisait essayer un tas de vêtements. Pour finir, Lucy payait avec un grand sourire, et ils repartaient dans la rue, Break et Gilbert invisibles sous la pile de sacs et cartons qu'ils transportaient. Lucy traina aussi l'albinos chez un 'opticien' (laissant Gil dehors à garder les sacs), et, quand ils ressortirent, Break arborait une moue boudeuse mais surtout, un œil d'un vert/gris du plus bel effet. Si Gilbert avait été en train de boire à ce moment, il aurait certainement tout recraché joyeusement. Enfin, la jeune femme tenta de les trainer chez le coiffeur, mais les deux hommes mirent le holà (surtout Break). Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « flamand rose », le crépuscule fit son apparition. Lucy ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et Gilbert et le chapelier s'écroulèrent sur les canapés. Miss Sharon n°2 poussa un soupir.

- Aucune résistance, franchement !

Un « rrpppssshhh » lui répondit. Gilbert était déjà à moitié endormi, et Break regardait le plafond sans le voir.

- Miss…

- Appelle moi Lucy ! coupa-t-elle

- Lucy…

Break se redressa.

- Oui ?

- Si tu nous connais à ce point, et que celle qui à écrit ce 'manga' à inventé toute l'histoire…Tout ce qui nous arrive, le monde dans lequel nous vivons, les amitiés, les gens que nous connaissons, tout cela est crée par elle ? Autrement dit, nous n'existons que parce qu'elle existe elle ? Nous n'existons, ne faisons ce que nous faisons par sa volonté ? C'est elle qui décide qui meurt, qui combat, qui fait ceci ou cela ? Nous sommes des jouets ?

Lucy resta sans voie. Elle n'y avait pas pensé…Elle prit une inspiration :

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, c'est possible. Mais pour moi, c'est grâce à elle que vous êtes là, grâce à elle que vous êtes en vie, et je ne pourrai jamais la remercier assez. Vous exister ! Vous…Vous…Vous avez suffisamment de personnalité pour exister, avoir vos propres sentiments, vos pensées, votre vie ! Ce que vous m'avez raconté, la Chain horloge, tout cela, _jamais _ce n'est apparu dans le manga. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible…Mais…Ne pensez pas que vous êtes des jouets, où quoique ce soit ! Vous êtes des êtres humains ! Certes, peut-être pas comme tout le monde, mais vous existez ! Quand je vous vois, je ne vois pas un dessin ! Votre voix résonne, votre cœur bat, vous êtes chaud tout cela prouve que vous êtes vivant. Alors…

Elle sentit des larmes perler dans ses yeux.

_°Ah non ! Je n'ai jamais été doué face aux pleurs°_

Break sourit.

- Je suis désolée…

Il hocha la tête, se leva d'un bond, et partit dans la chambre.

Gilbert ouvrit les yeux, et s'assit à son tour. Lucy sursauta, ses larmes coulant toujours.

- Tu…Tu as tout entendu ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Et sans que rien ne lui dicte de faire ça, sans aucune arrière pensée, sans réfléchir, il prit Lucy dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Et, pour une fois, sa conscience le laissa tranquille.

***O*O*O***

Sharon reposa délicatement sa tasse de thé sur l'assiette et regarda Oz d'un air grave. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dormi pendant 2 jours, et Alice aussi apparemment, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle mangeait. Aucun d'eux ne le disait, mais ils étaient morts d'inquiétude pour Xerxes et Gil. Et puis, l'ambiance était bien moins amusante sans les disputes continuelles d'Alice et du brun, et les sarcasmes habituels de l'albinos.

- La seule fois où Break a laissé Emily derrière lui, c'était quand ils étaient partis dans l'antre du Chat de Cheshire… reprit Oz en faisant les cent pas.

- …Qui était une dimension parallèle, on sait ! répliqua Alice avec agacement.

- Pareillement, continua Oz en l'ignorant, la seule fois où Eques a perdu la trace de quelqu'un, c'était aussi chez le Chat de Cheshire !

Sharon acquiesça.

- Je ne vois que deux hypothèses : soit ils sont dans une dimension parallèle, que nous ne connaissons pas soit dans l'Abysse. Comme ils combattaient une Chain, je pense qu'il est probable qu'ils aient pu être entrainés dans l'Abysse…

- Tu parles du clown, là, tu sais ! Et la tête d'algue était avec lui !

- Même eux sont des humains. Peut-être que la Chain qu'ils combattaient avait un atout caché !

_Bien loin, Titi rigola. _

_- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…_

- Je pense qu'il faut explorer cette hypothèse !

- D'accord, d'accord…Mais comment ? On ne va tout de même pas envoyer quelqu'un dans l'Abysse pour les retrouver !

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Alice

Silence.

- Mais, Alice…

- Miss Alice, c'est trop dangereux… On ne sait pas comment on va ressortir, il faut suffisamment de pouvoirs, et on ne sait pas si quand on va ressortir il ce sera écoulé une minute, un mois, un an, ou dix ans !

- Je le sais mieux que vous, tout cela ! Je suis une Chain, je vous rappelle. Pour ce qui est de revenir, on peut le faire moi et Oz grâce à mes pouvoirs.

- Ben non.

- Comment non ?

- Gilbert n'est pas là, il ne peut pas libérer tes pouvoirs.

Silence.

- Cette tête d'algue ! Une fois qu'il sera revenu, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

- Mais, Seigneur Oz, n'avez-vous pas réussi à contrôler Alice une fois ?

- Ah, oui !

- Peut-être qu'avec un peu de volonté, vous pourriez libérer vous-même ses pouvoirs…

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Bon ! Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je propose…commença Alice

- Attends, attends, attends. Et pour le temps ?

- Ce sera un risque à prendre, mais nous sommes obligés, si nous voulons avoir un espoir de retrouver Xerxes et Gilbert.

- ...Oui, c'est vrai.

- Donc, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, si l'on mangeait ? proposa la brune d'un ton joyeux

Enième silence. Soupir et sourire amusé d'Oz et Sharon.

- D'accord ! dirent-ils à Alice qui partit immédiatement en direction des cuisines su manoir Rainsworth.

Sharon devint plus grave.

- Nous mettrons cela en place demain.

Oz confirma d'un hochement de tête. C'était la chose la plus risquée qu'ils n'aient jamais faîtes. Cette nuit là, chez Lucy comme au manoir Rainsworth, les esprits furent longtemps agités avant de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Je poste la suite le plus vite possible, parce que moi non plus j'aime pas l'inaction xD

Bonne semaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 6 (j'ai décidé de garder une publication tout les dimanches soirs, ça vous va ? )

On survit plus ou moins xD (je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça '-' )

Enfin...J'ai plein de trucs à dire mais comme chacun est sans importance, je vais me taire.

Ah, si ! J'ai décidé après hésitation de tout de même maintenir le Gil/Lucy...Enfin, vous verrez bien ^^ J'espère quand même que ceux qui espéraient un Gil:Break ne vont pas s'enfuir en criant qu'ils ne liront plus cette fiction ...*a peur tout d'un coup*

Bon, non vraiment je me tais là.

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au génie Jun Mochizuki, sauf ce que j'ai inventé ! (logique, non ? )

* * *

**Help ! **

**► Chapitre 6 : Ou la situation se complique …◄**

Il était aux alentours d'une heure du matin au manoir Rainsworth. Le bâtiment était plongé dans le silence, et tout était calme. Tout ? Vraiment ? Non ! Un petit groupe de quatre personnes, vêtues de capes noires pour mieux se fondre dans l'obscurité, se dirigeaient vers les sous sols du manoir, vers la porte menant à l'Abysse. Arrivés devant, ils l'observèrent un moment en silence. Deux d'entre eux déglutirent, cet endroit leur rappelant trop le jour ou ils avaient trouvés Xerxes Break en sang devant la porte. Mais cette pensée sembla agir comme un stimulant, car une petite silhouette se tourna vers les 3 protagonistes derrière elle.

- Oz, Alice, vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui.

- Alors, allons y. Je vais ouvrir la porte de l'Abysse. Protégez vous tant que vous pouvez avec le pouvoir de B-Rabbit, et revenez aussi vite que possible.

Oz et Alice se placèrent de sorte qu'ils puissent eux être engloutis dans l'Abysse, et pas Sharon. Reim faisait le guet, essuyant ses lunettes toutes les trente secondes.

La petite fille de la duchesse Rainsworth avança sa main vers la porte, et la toucha du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, un grondement se fit entendre, et un éclat de lumière aveuglant apparut et projeta Sharon et Reim en arrière. Oz tourna les yeux vers la porte, les dents serrées, et vit soudain une main apparaitre vers lui, un sourire diabolique dans l'ombre, et l'entrainer ainsi qu'Alice dans les ténèbres…

***O*O***

Break se réveilla en premier, et semblait avoir tout oublié de la discussion de la veille. Il sifflota, s'habilla, et galéra pendant…longtemps avant de pouvoir mettre sa lentille (certes, il pourrait se rebeller, mais il craignait désormais trop les casseroles de Lucy). Il tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux, tic qu'il avait chaque matin, et finissait toujours par abandonner. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il se figea soudainement en entendant un bruit dans la pièce. Même s'il savait pertinemment que les Chains n'existaient pas dans ce monde, pas plus que Rufus Barma et ses strings en dentelles, il avait appris à se méfier. Mais il se révéla que la chose à l'origine du craquement n'était autre que Sky, qui mangeait ses croquettes.

_°Je deviens paranoïaque. Vraiment. °_

Il sourit et entra dans la cuisine, bien décidé à piquer au moins un bonbon dans la boîte avant que Miss Sharon n°2, comme il l'appelait maintenant, ne se réveille. Glissant une sucette à la fraise dans sa bouche, il se dirigea, ouvrit les rideaux et sortit sur le balcon, attendant patiemment (ou pas) que Gil et Sharon number two se lèvent.

*O*O*

Gil entra dans la cuisine en vacillant et bailla. Lucy se retourna et se servit sa tasse de café, puis elle leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les deux prirent alors une magnifique teinte rose foncée, chose qui n'échappa pas à l'ex-albinos, occupé à dévorer un gâteau, qui s'interrompit, sa fourchette entre les dents.

- Ah là, oh là~ ! Ai-je loupé quelque chose ? Où est ce que vous rougissez comme ça naturellement ? Il s'est passé quoi hier soir, après que je sois parti ? demanda-t-il avec un ton taquin

- Rien du tout ! répliqua Gil, Retourne à ton cake et laisse nous…

- Seuls ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

- …

- Break…. ?

- Oui, Miss Sharon n°2 ?

- Est-ce que … Je me demande si… Oh oui, c'est sans doute une bonne idée…

Et elle tendit la main vers une commode, l'ouvrit et en sortit une belle poêle premier choix. Et pour une fois, Xerxes Break décida de se taire.

- Bon, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? Il faut vous trouver un emploi !

- Hein ?

- Ben, oui. Je pense que je vous verrai bien en-

Gilbert et Break ne surent jamais en quoi elle les verrait bien, car la sonnette retentit soudain. Déconcertée, Lucy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvrit.

- BONJOUUR !

- ...

- ...

- ...

- GRAND FRERE ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu voir ma chère sœur ! Suis-je si peu apprécié ? s'exclama ledit frère en faisant mine de pleurer

- Non, mais …

Lucy paniquait. Si son frère découvrait qu'elle vivait avec deux hommes, elle en était bonne pour les sarcasmes jusqu'à sa mort.

- Euh…C'est vraiment trop en désordre ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer !

- Was ? Toi, la pro du ménage et la maniaque de la propreté, ta demeure serait sale ? Allons, ne raconte point n'importe quoi, et laisse moi mettre ma personne dans ton humble demeure ! Et puis, je ne suis pas tout seul !

- Comment ça pas tout se-

- TATAAAAA !

- Lily ?!

- Tattaaaa ! Tu sais, j'ai de- euh…troua z'ans main'nant !

- Tu as amené ta fille ici ?

- Maaaiiiis ! Elle voulait te voir ! Et moi aussi ! Sommes-nous si mal désirés ?

- Là n'est pas le problème…

- Où est le problème, alors ? Laisse-nous entrer ! On ne va pas se parler sur le palier de cette porte indéfiniment !

- …

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose … Lily ! Droit devant !

- Non, Lily ! Reviens-la !

- Droit de'ant !

Et une tornade blonde déboula dans le salon où Gil et Break était désormais réuni, assis sur les canapés.

Lily regarda successivement les deux hommes dans le salon, qui s'était interrompu dans leurs activités (à savoir manger une sucette et penser à son jeune maître) et la regardait aussi. La petite eu un grand sourire et sauta sur les genoux de Break, qui en faillit recracher sa sucrerie.

_° Oulà, oui, mais non ! ° _

- Grand frère !

_° …Il va y avoir encore beaucoup de mini Sharon, ici ? ° _

Devant l'air déconcerté de Break, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains devant la petite fille assise sur ses genoux et son grand sourire, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Non, vraiment, c'était un spectacle qui valait le coup d'œil.

- …ne rentreras pas !

- Si je rentrerai ! Lily ! Viens m'aider à chatouiller ta tata pour qu'elle me laisse passer !

- Noooooon !

- Vouiiii ! Attaque cha'ouilles !

Et Lily de quitter joyeusement les genoux de Break, des étoiles dans les yeux, pour se précipiter vers l'entrée. On entendit un silence, puis un grooos fou rire, entrecoupé de « nnooooon, pas les pieds » et de « au secouuurs », ainsi que de gazouillements de petit fille.

En cet instant, Break et Gilbert avaient vraiment l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans une dimension parallèle.

_*Je voudrai pas dire, mais c'est le cas…* _

_° Oh, oui, c'est vrai.° _

- Et hop là ! Lily ! Tiens là bien ! Je vais voir ce qu'elle me cache !

- Nooooooon ! Hihihihihihi !

- Si !

Lucy vit arriver la réaction à cent kilomètres. Son frère débarqua à toute vitesse dans le salon, et tomba face à deux beaux jeunes hommes en parfaite santé, très bien vêtu, dont l'un une sucette à la bouche, qui le regardait d'un air aussi effaré que lui.

- Lucy ?

- Ouiiiii hihihihi ?

- Lily, arrête !

- Voui !

- Pfiiouuuu…euh…Oui ?

- C'est qui, ça ?

- Euh…Comment dire ? Si je te racontais, tu ne me croirais pas ?

- M'en fiche, dis toujours !

- Hé ho, on existe !

- Justement ! Qui êtes vous et que font deux hommes comme vous chez ma petite sœur ?!

_° Il s'est transformé en grand frère gâteau en deux secondes où je rêve ? ° _

- Nicolas, calme-toi ! Ils ne m'ont rien fait !

- D'accord, d'accoooord….Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

- Lucy poussa un loooong soupir. Et raconta.

- D'accooooord… Je vois.

Lily jouait désormais avec les cheveux de Gilbert, en s'esclaffant parce que ses cheveux rebondissaient en bouclettes à chaque fois qu'elle tirait dessus. Le temps de l'explication, elle s'était baladée entre Gil et Break, ne sachant apparemment pas qui lui plaisait le plus…

- Tu ne me crois pas, pas vrai ? soupira Lucy

- Hein ? Mais si, bien sûr ! Tout ce dont je voulais m'assurer, c'est qu'il ne t'avait rien fait ! S'ils sont parfaitement honnête et tout ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! De toute façon, je suis stupide, tu as déjà un petit ami !

Gilbert ressentit soudain une pointe de jalousie. Complètement stupide, pensa-t-il.

- On a rompu….

- Ah ? Comment ça ?

- Il n'a pas apprécié que j'héberge deux hommes inconnus chez moi.

- Oh ? De toute façon, je ne l'aimais, c'était un idiot. Je suis content que tu ait enfin fait preuve d'intelligence et que tu te sois débarrassée de lui ! Aurais-tu hérité d'un de mes neurones ?

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Comme bon te semble ! Bien, vu que ça fait trois heures qu'on discute ici ! J'ai décidé -et vous n'avez pas le droit à la parole- de détendre un peu ces jeunes hommes qui n'en ont sans doute pas eu le loisir depuis leur arrivée ! Hardi, les gars, et suivez moi ! J'ai ouïe dire qu'un feu d'artifice se tenait à la Tour Eiffel ce soir là !

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Gilbert

- Oh, oui !

- C'est mon nouvel ami, décida Break avec un sourire

Silence.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Maiiis ! Pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais ?

Il reçut pour réponse deux regards éloquents.

- Lily ! appela Nicolas en ressurgissant dans le salon, viens ici ! On va voir un feu d'artifice !

- Ooooh ! Youpi ! Le Prince et la princesse viennent avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie ! Mais qui est le prince et la princesse ?

- Le Prince ! –elle pointa Gil du doigt- et la Princesse ! – elle désigna Break- répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

Un ange passa. Puis deux, trois. Puis une famille de petits anges en strings en dentelles passèrent. Puis Lucy éclata de rire, suivie de près par son frère, bientôt rejoints par Break. Gilbert était rouge tomate, et Lucy boudait, parce qu'elle croyait qu'on se moquait d'elle.

Ce fut donc cette joyeuse petite troupe, composé dans l'ordre d'un Gilbert qui tenait la main de Lily, qui « ne voulait pas lâcher son Prince, même s'il appartenait à la princesse », ladite princesse et ses éternelles sucettes qui lança un « J'ignorais que nous étions mariés, mon petit Gilbert ! », une Lucy folle de joie, et un Nicolas riant aux éclats, qui s'élança dans les rues de Paris en cette après midi.

***O*O***

_Oz tourna les yeux vers la porte, les dents serrées, et vit soudain une main apparaitre vers lui, un sourire diabolique dans l'ombre, et l'entrainer ainsi qu'Alice dans les ténèbres…_

- Réveille-toi, crétin de servant ! Debout !

- Késkispasse ?

- Cette chose, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

- Hein ?

- Eh ben ! Enfin réveillé !

- … Toi ?

- Pour vous servir !

Titi fit mine d'ôter un chapeau imaginaire et salua Oz, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- J'imagine que vous êtes là pour prendre des nouvelles des deux hommes qui m'ont combattu ?

- Toi ! Tu sais où ils sont !

- Oh ! Oui, et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont en parfaite santé ! Suivez-moi !

- Oz, on la suit ? chuchota Alice, Ca pourrait très bien être un piège…

- Non, ce n'est pas un piège ! Suivez moi voyons, je ne mords pas ! sourit la Chain.

Pas rassurés pour un sous, mais décidant qu'il fallait tout de même voir, si jamais ça pouvait les conduire quelque part, ils suivirent l'horloge géante jusqu'à un recoin de l'Abysse. Titi passa sous une boîte à jouets déglinguées, et invita d'un signe du doigt les deux autres à la suivre. Un peu perturbés, ils passèrent à leur tour sous la boîte, et découvrirent une caméra ainsi qu'un écran blanc, qui passait des images de…

- Gil ! Break !

- C'était eux, il en était sûr ! Mais ils semblaient avoir changé, n'étant plus du tout habillés tels qu'ils le connaissaient, et l'œil de Break était …Vert ?

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Du calme, je vais tout vous raconter…Pop-corn ? Non, vous êtes sûr ? Bon…Asseyez vous, asseyez vous !

- S'il y avait bien une chose étrange dans la vie, c'était de se faire inviter à s'assoir et à regarder un film en compagnie d'une horloge géante qui vous proposait du pop-corn. Oz se pinça plusieurs fois pour vérifier que tout cela était réel.

- Bien, je vous dirais tout après, maintenant asseyez vous et regardez !

Et Titi rembobina et lança le son. Et Oz et Alice virent tout, et n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Depuis leur arrivée dans le monde, jusqu'à l'attaque de Lucy contre Break qui avait volé ses bonbons, en passant par la rencontre de ses derniers avec elle, et pour finir la petite Lily les appelant Prince et Princesse, etc… Titi arrêta l'écran, ramenant le blond et la brune à la réalité.

- Pas possible…souffla Oz.

- Et si ! Et maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais si on continue comme ça, ce n'est pas deux jours qui auront passé depuis votre entrée ici, mais 20 ans ! Donc avalez moi ça –elle leur tendit à chacun un pop-corn, ça vous permettra de revenir dans votre monde avec seulement un écart de deux jours entre le moment ou vous l'avez quitté et maintenant. Faites moi confiance, insista-t-elle/il en voyant leurs mines méfiantes (surtout Alice), est ce que j'ai menti jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Comment pouvons-nous en être sûrs ?

- Je ne peux pas mentir !

- Et comment on peut en être sûr ?

- Parce que sinon, je meurs.

- D'accooord… Alors, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi les avoir envoyé là- bas ? demanda Oz en avalant soudainement son pop-corn, alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie trois secondes avant.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alice faire de même.

- Pourquoi ?

Titi sourit. Oz et Alice furent soudain enveloppés des lumières dorées.

- Parce que je m'ennuyais, voilà tout.

* * *

Voilà : J'espère que ça vous as plu...

- Je n'ai pas fait relire le chapitre à ma Beta, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ...

- Je me suis éclatée à écrire les scènes entre Nicolas, Lily, Lucy, Break et Gil u.u

- Ils n'ont pas fini de souffrir !

- J'aime Titi.

- Je me tais.

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant =)

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir / Bon voyage / Bon appétit !/ SBAAARF/**

**Oui, oui j'avoue j'ai une journée de retard et - NON, posez ces haches par terre tout de suite ! *met Emily devant elle en bouclier* **

**Donc, je suis désolée, vraiment. **

**Mais, c'est de la faute des profs et des contrôles/devoirs u.u**

**Mais je vais vraiment essayer de faire en sorte que ça arrive plus ! **

**Bref, sinon voici le chapitre 7... Il est un peu court, je sais, je me rattraperai plus tard ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Oh, est ce nécessaire de préciser que les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne sont pas à moi mais à Jun Mochizuki ? **

* * *

**Help ! **

► Chapitre 7 : Ou Titi finit par se demander si finalement, elle ne va pas adopter un Chain pour lui faire du pop-corn en permanence …◄

Break soupira fortement.

_*Mais comment en est-on arrivés là ? *_

Gilbert, à côté de lui, semblait penser la même chose.

_°Greuh. °_

_*Je crois que cette pensée exprime toute…tout…l'incompréhension/interrogation/késkecéqueçaon (rayez la mention inutile) du moment. *_

_°Merci° _

_*flash-back* _

_Donc, notre joyeuse petite troupe était partie dans les rues de Paris, voir les feux d'artifice. Comme il commençait assez tard, Lucy décida d'emmener tout le monde faire du lèche-vitrine, elle et Lily se muant soudain non plus en deux adorables filles mais en deux choses ressemblant vaguement à des humaines, de loin, par temps de brouillard…Avec un sourire diabolique, des yeux brillants et une carte bleue à la main. Et Nicolas, Break et Gil virent leur dernière heure arriver. Quoique, pas tant que ça, car ils ne visitèrent que 10 magasins, ne firent que quelques heures d'achat, ne s'encombrèrent que de 10 sacs minimum pour chacun des garçons, etc. Break et Gilbert commençaient par devenir célèbres dans le quartier des boutiques préférées de Lucy. Enfin, après un copieux diner, ils se dirigèrent vers la pelouse et s'assirent en face d'une énorme tour. La nuit était déjà tombée, et nombreuses étaient les personnes en face de ladite tour, en train de bavarder et de rire gaiement, où de manger. Lucy décida arbitrairement de l'endroit où ils allaient se placer, mais Lily avait décidé autrement, et ce fut elle au final qui plaça tout le monde « Moi, je suis là ! Le Prince, à côté de moi ! Pôpa, en face ! La princesse, à côté ! Et Lucy… Sur les genoux du Prince … »_

_« Heiiiiiiiiiin ?! »_

_« Non a fait ! »_

_« … »_

_Et ils firent comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire discuter et se chamailler. Enfin, un « Aaaaah » se fit entendre, alors que la première fusée s'élançait vers le ciel et explosait en une multitude d'étincelles, tandis qu'une autre entamait déjà sa course. Les visages autour d'eux étaient levés, les lumières se reflétant dans leurs yeux, ornés d'un sourire fasciné, chaque personne heureuse. _

_En cet instant, pas de Chains à combattre, pas de secrets à découvrir, pas de rat d'égout, pas de combats, pas de complots… Juste des sourires. Et Break et Gilbert étaient heureux, tout simplement. _

_- Bien, alors avant que deux certaines personnes nous interrompent, je disais, commença Lucy, qu'il fallait vous trouvez un emploi pour parfaire votre intégration dans le monde d'aujourd'hui !_

_- C'est vraiment indispensable ? _

_- Bien sûr ! Et donc, je disais que je vous verrai bien en …_

_- Prince et Princesse ! coupa Lily, les yeux plein d'étoiles_

_- Oui, mais non ! _

_- Tu viens de briser le cœur pur d'une petite fille ! s'exclama Nicolas, Tu n'as pas honte ? _

- … _*gros soupir*_

_Lucy se massa les tempes. _

_- Je vois bien Break en groom, là, tu sais ? … Dans un hôtel, par exemple. _

_Silence. _

_- Mais oui ! Break, fais nous ton plus beau sourire -non, pas sadique, s'il te plaît- et dis d'une voix très polie -si possible pas ironique- « Bonjour, madame. Me permettrez vous de portez vos bagages ? »_

_- Donnez-moi une bonne raison qui me pousserai à faire ça… _

_- La boîte de bonbons de la cuisine. _

_- Je marche ! _

_Gilbert hallucinait, tandis qu'il voyait Break s'attacher les cheveux avec un élastique, revenir, s'incliner courtoisement, sourire et dire de la voix qui lui avait tant foutu les jetons un jour : _

_- Bonjour, madame. Laissez-moi vous délester de vos bagages, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. _

_- Parfait ! s'écria Nicolas tandis que Lucy, rouge tomate, tentait de reprendre ses esprits (en effet, c'était elle que Break avait choisie pour 'la dame' et avoir un beau Break souriant s'incliner devant vous, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait ça) sous l'œil jaloux de Gilbert. Euh, quoi ? _

_- Mais, et pour mon Prince ? intervint Lily_

_- Hum… Comme je ne vois rien qui lui correspond, je suggère la même chose. _

_- Je ne sais pas si je suis censé bien le prendre…_

_Nicolas tenta de garder son sérieux._

_- Bon, voyons ce que ça donnerait …Gilbert, la même chose que Break, s'il te plaît ? _

_-Mais…_

_- S'il te plaît ? demanda à son tour Lucy en faisant briller ses yeux bleus océans._

_Et Gil capitula, ne remarquant rien du sourire malin qui avait orné les lèvres de Break et Nicolas. _

_Il se retira, souffla un coup et revint, s'inclinant devant Lucy, et releva les yeux vers son visage ravi. Et perdit tout ses moyens. _

_- Bon…Bonbonbon…Bonsoir, non pardon, bonjour, Mamie…Madame ! Léchez-moi …P-p-p-pardon ! Laissez-moi … _

_Gilbert était encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Rufus Barma. Break et Nicolas étaient morts de rire, Lucy aussi rouge, et Lily sauta sur Gilbert en le targuant de recommencer, parce que c'était pas bien._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'après quelques séances d'entrainement (où Gil préféra finalement prendre Lily pour partenaire d'entrainement, tandis que Break parfaitement à l'aise, s'entrainait devant Gil, Nicolas « Bien sûr, charmant jeune homme ! Tenez donc ! Vous me plaisez bien… Que dîtes-vous de passer dans ma chambre ce soir ? », Lucy, Lily…), une entrevue pour l'embauche très bien déroulée (étonnamment, pour Gil aussi), et un petit essayage du costume de l'emploi, composé tout bêtement d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, une veste noire …mais très élégant, et un attachement de cheveux (à grands renforts de barrettes pour Break), nos deux protagonistes se retrouvaient dans le hall d'un hôtel de luxe, attendant qu'un client ou une cliente, où les deux, daignent se présenter. Aujourd'hui était leur journée d'essai. Il était 9h00 du matin. _

_*fin du flash back* _

La cloche de l'entrée tinta, et Gilbert et Break regardèrent le couple arrivant aller jusqu'à l'accueil, prendre une chambre. L'hôtesse d'accueil appela « Mr Raven » à venir prendre les bagages du couple. Gil sursauta, et se précipita avec toute la non-élégance dont il était capable, vers le couple. Heureusement pour lui, ils eurent l'air de trouver sa maladresse plutôt mignonne, et le taquinèrent gentiment tandis qu'il les faisait monter dans l'ascenseur et refermait la porte derrière eux.

Plus tard, un jeune homme blond arriva, et ce fut à Break de s'en occuper. Ainsi, la journée se déroula entre les clients, qui étaient plutôt rares d'ailleurs les deux hommes eurent aussi droits à un où deux excentriques, notamment pour Gil une dame approchant la cinquantaine, qui lui tendit au moment de le congédier un billet avec un numéro inscrit dessus, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et pour Break, un homme lui tapota le derrière au moment où il se tournait quand l'ascenseur arriva au bon étage, et notre cher chapelier dut vraiment faire preuve de tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui envoyer une bonne droite.

Malgré la journée 'tranquille', le brun et notre cher chapelier étaient exténués quand ils rentrèrent chez Lucy. Mais alors qu'ils espéraient un peu de repos, Lucy se précipita vers eux, les attrapa chacun par le poignet et les traina dans le salon, où ils découvrirent Lily et Nico dans le même état qu'elle.

On a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! Acceptez, s'il vous plaît ! Merci !

- Ah… ?

- Euh …

Les trois Leroy sourirent. Et Break et Gil aussi. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était …

_*°Je ne veux pas savoir …Au secours, Oz/Emily ! °* _

***O*O*O***

Oz ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit, et regardant autour de lui, vit Alice dans un autre. Il eut un flash-back de la veille –de la veille ?- et, ô, décida immédiatement qu'il était grand temps de prévenir quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Bon, peut-être pas Vincent, mais quelqu'un. Il sauta à bas de son lit, fonça vers le lit d'Alice, et la réveilla en douceur (oui, quand même). Mais une fois qu'elle fut réveillée, elle eut ze flash back, et se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée. Elle s'élança dans le couloir, Oz sur ses talons.

Sharon buvait tranquillement son thé sur la terrasse du manoir des Rainsworth. Oz et Alice étaient rentrés il y une journée, et étaient partis durant deux jours. Une immense chance, avait-elle pensée, qu'ils soient revenus après seulement deux jours et pas deux cent ans. Mais même une Rainsworth (surtout une Rainsworth) avait ses limites à la patience. Si ils s'avisaient de dormir un jour de plus, elle les réveillerait à coups d'éventail en papier.

Pendant qu'elle ruminait ces ô combien sombres pensées, deux ouragans déboulèrent sur la terrasse, se marchant presque dessus l'un l'autre !

- Sharon !

- Le clown…

- Une horloge !

- Titi…

- Gil…

- …mension parrallèle…

- Pop corn…

_° Okay. C'est sûr que là, je vais tout comprendre. ° _

- On se calme ! On s'assoit, on prend une tasse de thé, et on m'explique tout calmement, merci !

_Cinq minutes après …_

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler à la table de goûter. Le récit fini, Oz et les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient finalement qu'en arriver à la même conclusion. C'est que, loin d'avoir trouvé une solution, même si leur expédition dans l'Abysse avait permis de trouver des réponses, ben elle soulevait encore plus de problèmes.

Un grand soupir collectif se fit entendre.

_°°°Décidemment, ils sont dans la merde.°°°_

_Et loin, far far away, dans l'Abysse…_

_- Chyti ! Une autre boîte s'il te plait ! _

_- Hihihihihi ! _

_Titi avala sa poignée de pop corn, et regarda l'écran qui s'offrait à elle. _

_- Merci. _

_- Hihihi._

_Adopter une des poupées vivantes de l'Abysse comme esclave était bien pratique, songea-t-elle. _

_Elle s'amusait bien à regarder les écrans toute la journée en mangeant du pop-corn. De toute façon, autant en profiter, les Chains ne peuvent pas grossir…Mais au cours de ses journées, elle s'était faîte la réflexion que elle ne savait pas quand ils allaient revenir dans leur monde, s'ils allaient revenir un jour… Oh, elle avait bien entendu le pouvoir des les ramener, mais alors qu'elle avait juste voulu s'amuser un peu, voilà que cela prenait une tournure inattendue. Car de leur côté, les deux hommes qu'elle avait envoyé dans l'autre monde avait l'air bien à l'aise. Enfin, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être. En plus, quelque chose d'intéressant avait l'air de se passer dans le cœur du brun… Moui, en fait elle allait continuer à les observer. Ca pouvait être très marrant. Ah, tiens ? _

_- Chyti ! Une autre boîte !_

* * *

Et voilà...

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire là dessus, si ce n'est que Break en groom dans un hôtel m'a bien fait délirer, gwé héhé !

- Et pauvre Gil ! Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe dans son pauvre petit coeur...Et encore, c'est que le début !

A la semaine prochaine !

P.S : Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir, gentes demoiselles, damoiseaux en tout genres...

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait supra chaud au coeur . Merci beaucoup !

Bon, j'espère que vous n'allez pas m'assassiner à la fin de ce chapitre parce que...Ben, il ne fait vraiment vraiment avancer l'histoire ^^'

Mais je me rattraperai promis ! Pas taper !

J'espere qu'il vous plaira quand même ...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ce que j'ai inventé ! Logique, non ?

* * *

**Help ! **

► Chapitre 8 : Ou ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi…◄

_- On a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! Acceptez, s'il vous plaît ! Merci ! _

_- Ah… ? _

_- Euh …_

_Les trois Leroy sourirent. Et Break et Gil aussi. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était …_

_*°Je ne veux pas savoir …Au secours, Oz/Emily ! °* _

- Une pièce de théâtre … ?

- Voui, acquiesça Lucy. Le club de théâtre où j'ai été pendant toutes mes années lycée organise une pièce de théâtre, en demandant à tous les anciens élèves de l'organiser pour accueillir les nouveaux. Déjà environ une dizaine ont répondus à la demande, mais ils n'ont pas l'étoffe pour jouer certains rôles… Donc, vous allez jouer dans la pièce ! Héhéhé !

- Haa ?

- Pas le choix ! Demain, nous irons à la salle de spectacle rencontrer les gens et faire la distribution des rôles ! Même si j'ai déjà une petit idée de qui sera qui …

- Je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser, renchérit Nicolas, nous aussi y allons !

- ….

Décidemment, c'était du grand n'importe quoi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

_Le lendemain, à un certain endroit, avec certaines personnes…_

- Ah, super, Lucy et les derniers arrivants !

- Salut, Luc !

- Enchanté, cher demoiseau !

- Toujours le même, Nicolas ! Et qui est cette petite bouille que je vois derrière toi ?

- Bonzour !

Nicolas sourit.

- C'est ma fifille à moooiiii !

- Hum ? Huum ? Huuuum ?

Luc s'était mis a tournicoter autour de Gil et Break, les détaillant sous tous les angles.

- Huuum…. Hum hum hum !

Flippant.

- Allez, asseyez-vous ! invita-t-il en montrant du doigt une porte située plus loin, je vous rejoins dans une petite minute, le temps d'aller chercher la pièce !

- D'accord.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers la porte et tomba sur une pièce vivement éclairée, dans laquelle un groupe de personnes assis en rond sur des chaises discutait joyeusement. Lucy parut reconnaitre des personnes, et se précipita gaiement vers elles pour les saluer, laissant plantés la Gil, Break, Nicolas et Sharon n°2. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers des chaises et s'assirent, mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de faire la conversation à leurs voisins, car au même moment Luc surgit de nulle part, une liasse de feuilles à la main.

- Bien, notre rôle est de mettre à l'aise les nouveaux et de leur présenter le club de théâtre sous son meilleur jour ! Donc, une pièce parfaite ! Je compte sur vous !

- Sir, yes Sir !

- Bien ! Alors, la pièce que nous allons jouer est …

- Suspense, murmura Nicolas

- Blanche Neige et les sept nains !

- WAS ?

- Blanche Neige et les sept nains, répéta Luc. Ordre du directeur lui-même !

- Deviendrait-il gâteux ? hasarda une fille aux courts cheveux noirs, qui semblait un peu plus jeune que Lucy

- Bah, ça peut être amusant ! s'exclama Nicolas avec un grand sourire, je relève le défi !

- Excusez moi mais …

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux dorés.

- C'est quoi, Blanche Neige … ?

Break confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Lucy, dis moi que tes amis sont simplement illettrés.

- Euh…

- Bon, puisqu'il n'y point de choix, je m'en vais céant leur raconter cette histoire qui berce nos enfances ! déclara Nicolas en se levant théâtralement et en se mettant debout au milieu du cercle. Alors, il était une fois …**Un jour de plein hiver, une reine…**

- Pourquoi de plein hiver ? interrompit Break, pourquoi pas en été ? ~

- Mon cher Break, si tu continue, j'ai de magnifiques poêles premier choix à la maison …

- Je disais donc … **Un jour de plein hiver, une reine était assise à sa fenêtre encadrée de bois d'ébène et cousait. Tout en tirant l'aiguille, elle regardait voler les blancs flocons. Elle se piqua au doigt et trois gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige. Ce rouge sur ce blanc faisait si bel effet qu'elle se dit : « Si seulement j'avais un enfant aussi blanc que la neige, aussi rose que le sang, aussi noir que le bois de ma fenêtre ! » Peu de temps après, une fille lui naquit elle était blanche comme neige, rose comme sang et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme de l'ébène. On l'appela Blanche-Neige.**  
**Mais la reine mourut en lui donnant le jour.**

- Tiens, j'ignorai qu'il suffisait de souhaiter un enfant comme si où comme ça pour l'avoir ! s'étonna Break

- Break…

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir continuer, oui ou flûte ? Je reprends !** Au bout d'une année, le roi épousa une autre femme. Elle était très belle mais elle était fière et vaniteuse et ne pouvait souffrir que quelqu'un la surpassât en beauté. Elle possédait un miroir magique. Quand elle s'y regardait en disant : « Miroir, miroir joli, qui est la plus belle au pays ? » Le miroir répondait : « Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle au pays. » Et elle était contente. Elle savait que le miroir disait la vérité.**

_°Les miroirs peuvent parler, maintenant ?°_ Cette fois, Break se garda bien d'exprimer sa pensée à haute voix.

- **Blanche-Neige, cependant, grandissait et devenait de plus en plus belle. Quand elle eut atteint ses dix-sept ans, elle était déjà plus jolie que le jour et plus belle que la reine elle-même. Un jour que celle-ci demandait au miroir : « Miroir, miroir joli, qui est la plus belle au pays ? » Celui-ci répondit : « Madame la reine, vous êtes la plus belle ici, mais Blanche-Neige est encore mille fois plus belle. » La reine en fut épouvantée. À partir de là, chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Blanche-Neige, son cœur se retournait dans sa poitrine tant elle éprouvait de haine à son égard. Elle en avait perdu le repos, le jour et la nuit.**

_°Elle a tellement besoin de se dire qu'elle est la plus belle ? Quelle morale…°_

**- Elle fit venir un chasseur et lui dit : « Emmène l'enfant dans la forêt ! Je ne veux plus la voir. Tue-la et rapporte-moi pour preuve de sa mort ses poumons et son foie. »**  
**Le chasseur obéit et conduisit Blanche-Neige dans le bois. Mais quand il eut dégainé son poignard pour en percer le cœur innocent de la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit à pleurer et dit : « Ô, cher chasseur, laisse-moi la vie ! Je m'enfoncerai au plus profond de la forêt et ne rentrerai jamais à la maison. »**  
**Le chasseur eut pitié d'elle et dit : « Sauve-toi, pauvre enfant ! » Mais il songeait : « Les bêtes de la forêt auront tôt fait de te dévorer ! » Un marcassin passait justement. Le chasseur le tua de son poignard, prit ses poumons et son foie et les apporta à la reine comme preuves de la mort de Blanche-Neige. Le cuisinier reçut ordre de les apprêter et la méchante femme les mangea, s'imaginant qu'ils avaient appartenu à Blanche-Neige.**

_°Oh, du cannibalisme maintenant ! Enfin, presque…De mieux en mieux ! °_

- Bon, je commence à être fatigué de raconter ainsi, soupira Nicolas.

- Oh mais non ! Pôpa ! Continue ! l'argua Lucy

- Ce soir, ma chérie je continue tout. Mais là, je vais faire rapide pour la suite. Donc, ensuite elle est dans la forêt, elle a peur. Mais des bêbêtes sauvages l'accompagne dans sa quête de quelque chose, et elle tombe sur une petit maisonnée, avec chaque chose minuscule, que ce soit les meubles, les couverts ou les lits. Et comme elle est très fatiguée la pauvre choute, elle s'endort sur les sept lits qu'elle trouve. Plus tard, sept nains rentrent dans la maison et la découvre, et elle leur dit pourquoi elle est la. La reine, pendant ce temps, repose la question a son fameux miroir parlant, qui lui réponds toujours que c'est Blanche Neige la plus mirifique de l'univers. Donc la Reine concocte un poison mortel qu'elle met dans une pomme, tellement bien fait que juste le côté le plus rouge de la pomme –pomme bien appétissante- est empoisonné. Le lendemain, les nains vont à la mine**…**

- Hey ho, hey ho…fredonna quelqu'un

- …ils disent à Blanche Neige de n'ouvrir à personne, et de n'accepter aucune nourriture ; la Reine pendant ce temps s'est déguisé en paysanne, et vient sonner après que les nains soient partis chez Blanche Neige. Elle lui offre la pomme, et pour pas que Blanche Neige se méfie, elle mange la moitié de la pomme pas empoisonnée. Blanche Neige encouragée mange la seconde moitié, empoisonnée, et s'évanouit. Et quand elle rentra, le miroir confirma à la Reine qu'elle était la plus belle. Les nains rentrés de la mine firent tout pour réveiller la jeune fille sans succès alors ils lui fabriquèrent un cercueil de verre, la couchèrent dedans et la pleurèrent durant trois jours. Un beau jour, un Prince passant par là aperçut Blanche Neige dans son cercueil tellement belle, comme si la mort ne lui avait rien fait. Il demanda à la voir, les nains pris de compassion soulevèrent le couvercle du cercueil Le Prince se pencha, embrassa la demoiselle qui, ô miracle, se réveillé, ressuscitée ! Les nains étaient fous de joie, Blanche Neige aima le Prince, celui-ci l'emmena jusqu'à son royaume, ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux-et-eurent-beaucoup-d'enfants-fin ! Ouuuuf….Quelqu'un a de l'eau ? Merci…

Nicolas reprit son souffle.

- Parfait ! Superbe, Nicolas ! Donc maintenant que nos petits amis ont compris, passons à la distribution des rôles !

- Aaaaaah !

- Il me semble que certaines personnes s'étaient déjà montrées volontaires pour être les nains…

Six personnes levèrent la main.

- Bon, je ferai le septième ! D'ailleurs, Prof me convient à merveille !

- Oh, oh ! Oui !

- Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour faire de notre belle Lucy Blanche Neige ? Il lui faudra juste une perruque noire !

Tout le monde confirma, sauf Lily qui semblait déçue qu'on ne l'ait pas prise pour jouer le rôle de la princesse.

- Il nous reste donc Nicolas, Gilbert et Break -c'est ça ? – et Marie et Max, récapitula-t-il en désignant deux personnes sur des chaises.

- Personnellement, je vois très bien Nicolas dans le rôle du narrateur, sourit Marie.

- KEUWA ? Mais mais mais …Vous osez réprimer mon talent théâtral !

- Que nenni ! Au contraire, mon cher frère, ce rôle te conviendra parfaitement !

- Soit ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je l'accepte, si tel est mon destin !

- Aaah…Bon alors Gilbert…

- Le Prince ! s'écria Lily

- Le Prince ?

- Le Prince !

- Va pour le Prince !

Gilbert croisa le regard de Lucy et tout deux détournèrent les yeux en rougissant.

- Il nous faudrait deux personnes pour changer les décors entre deux scènes…

- Ça nous va, intervint Max, pas vrai Marie ?

- Oui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Break.

- Ce qui signifie…commença Nicolas

- Qu'il ne reste…continua Luc

- Qu'un seul !

- Rôle ! Celui …

- De la Reine sournoise et sadique !

- Hééé ?

Lucy éclata de rire.

- Parfait ! C'est parfait ! Dites dites dites je pourrai me charger de le transformer en Reine ?

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Non ! Je te ferai un gâteau à la crème ce soir !

- Je marche !

- Fort bien ! Je vous donne à tous un exemplaire du script, on se retrouve demain et on commence sans plus tarder les répétitions ! Essayez de commencer à apprendre vos lignes…Hé hé hé …

- Tout le monde quitta la salle cahin-caha. Le soir à la maison, les discussions furent vives.

- Je vais devoir m'habiller en femme ?

- On a dis Reine, Xerxes ! Donc, oui ! Hihihi …

- Au secours…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras très belle !

- …

- Si j'ai bien compris, Lucy et moi sommes amoureux et devons échanger un b-b-b-b-baiser ?

- Oh~~ ! Tu es plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air, mon petit Gilbert !

Lucy avait des papillons dans le ventre en tentant de s'imaginer la scène.

- Oh la la …Hyyaaaaaaah !

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en rougissant. Puis une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Et moi ? J'ai pas de rôle…

- Silence.

- Oh ma choupinette d'amour ! Je vais tuer Luc demain, il a osé oublier mon petit ange !

- Ouiiin…

- Ma puce ! Tu veux un gâteau pour te faire pardonner ?

- Gâteaaauuuu !

Lily se précipita vers la cuisine, Lucy sur ses talons, et Gil derrière, qui suivait Lucy pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- Xerxes…

- Hun ?

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Comme c'est beau de savoir que l'on se comprend !

- En effet…Alors…

- Mise en place du plan d'action pour rapprocher Lucy et Gilbert ~~ ! Héhéhé…

- Tu deviens effrayant la !

- Effrayant est mon second prénom, sourit sournoisement Break, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Je viens de le découvrir ! Bah, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir !

- Quand mettons nous en place cela ?

- Demain, à la même heure, aux répétitions !

- Ça marche … Comme c'est beau de s'utiliser pour un but commun !

- Euh, oui, si tu veux …

- Un bonbon pour sceller notre bel accord ? suggéra le chapelier en faisant surgir un bonbon de sa manche.

Nicolas sourit.

- Avec plaisir !

Dans la cuisine, Lucy et Gil éternuèrent simultanément.

_Et toujours devant son écran avec son pop-corn, Titi se disait que vraiment, ça devenait n'importe quoi._

* * *

Posez ces tomates par terre immédiatement !

J'avoue, je me suis un peu servi de ce chapitre en tant que défouloir héhé.

Mais c'est essentiel ! Surtout qu'imaginer Break en fille/sorcière, tiens avec une cape noire, ses cheveux longs, un chapeau, un beau sourire, de l'eye liner... *s'étrangle de rire*

Break : Pourquoi moi ? ...

Parce que je t'aime, mon chou ^^

Enfin, le prochain chapitre sera avec ... De l'action, de la romance, de l'humour, du gros n'importe quoi, des bonbons... Et les prochains chapitre plus actionneux u.u sinon ça va trop traîner en longueur... Et si je peux, plus longs aussi.

Bref...

Je vous souhaite une semaine aussi bonne que possible xD

A la prochaine !

P.S : Reviews ?

P.S 2 : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Alors tout d'abord, non vous ne rêvez pas xD Je suis là ! Et je m'excuse de mon énorme retard ! Vraiment vraiment vraiment je suis impardonnable OwO Mais j'ai été juste vachement occupée ces derniers jours… Surtout entre les contrôles et les devoirs u.u Et puis, j'avais des commandes de dessin, encore des contrôles, j'ai « découvert » Photoshop et me suis inscrite sur deviantart (mon pseudo est Cheapyy pour ceux que ça intéresse xD) et bref… je fus fort occupé mais j'ai pensé à vous je me disais « oh mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pas posté au secouuurs) mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu poster avant. Pour me faire à peu près pardonner, ce chapitre fait le double de mes chapitres habituels. Et puis, comme c'est les vacances dans une semaine, j'essaierai de m'avancer, pour pouvoir poster quand même toutes les semaines u.u

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce que j'ai inventé ! Logique, non ?

* * *

**Help !**

**► Chapitre 9 : Ou Break devrait se travestir plus souvent … ◄**

Les semaines de Break et Gil étaient de plus en plus folles. Ils travaillaient la journée dans l'hôtel, et dès le soir, Lucy les emmenait sans tenir compte de leur état directement aux répétitions, où ils retrouvaient Nicolas et tout le patatra. Et ils répétaient. A vrai dire, ils étaient même très doués, et Luc en était enchanté. Mais n'allez pas penser qu'il passait leur temps à les complimenter, oh non ! Il se prenait pour un vrai directeur ! Pressant les gens pour obtenir le meilleur, les reprenant dix fois si l'expression n'allait pas. Et d'ailleurs, il commençait à s'énerver. En effet, depuis deux séances de répétitions, quelque chose n'allait point. Mais alors pas du tout.

_ Elle est là-bas, dit un des « sept nains » en hochant la tête vers le cercueil (actuellement une table) où reposait tranquillement Lucy (où Blanche Neige)

_ Quelle beauté…Puis je la voir ? murmura Gil (alias le Prince)

Les « nains » hochèrent la tête. Le Prince s'approcha de la table. Gil savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Se pencher, admirer Lucy, puis déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha donc, s'agenouilla et regarda Lucy. Mais, et c'était le problème qu'ils avaient depuis plusieurs répétitions, quand on en arrivait à ce moment, Gil perdait ses moyens en regardant Lucy. Alors quand à l'embrasser…

_ GIL !

_ P-p-pardon…

Tout le monde soupira. Nicolas eut soudain une brillante idée.

_ Lucy, tu peux t'asseoir, ça ne marchera pas aujourd'hui non plus.

_ Si je le révulse à ce point, prenez quelqu'un d'autre pour faire la scène, soupira Lucy en se redressant

_ Tu ne le révulses pas, je crois que c'est bien loin de là…

_ La ferme !

_ Au fait, intervint Nicolas avec un sourire malicieux, peut être que notre cher Gilbert ne sait pas embrasser ?

Gil manqua s'étouffer.

_ Je sais parfaitement, merci ! protesta-t-il en prenant une belle couleur tomate

_ A d'autre !

_ C'est vrai ça, intervint Lucy en pensant au manga, on ne connait rien de tes expériences amoureuses !

_ Et pourquoi vous devriez les connaitre ?! Vous ne connaissez rien de celles de Break non plus, à ce que je sache !

_ Mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama Lucy, ça m'intéresse !

_ Je crois que tout le monde est intéressé, sourit Nicolas

En effet, tout le monde regardait à présent Gil et Break avec des yeux avides friands d'histoires croustillantes.

_ Humph ! Ronchonna Gil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, au moins je sais que j'embrasse mieux que Break.

Lucy manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Où était passé le Gil timide et rouge comme une tomate et tout innocent ? Non pas que celui là lui déplaisait, mais tout de même… En revanche, cela déplut à Break.

_ Mon petit Gilbert, je me débrouille parfaitement bien, merci !

Les deux hommes se regardaient désormais avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

_ Prouve le !

_ Huuum… Et si je le fais et que tu es satisfait, tu embrasses Lucy ?

_ D'ac…D'accord !

_ Marché conclu ! Tu vas regretter ces paroles…

Break se leva et regarda le groupe. Avec un sourire en coin, il se dirigea vers Marie (mais si, vous savez qui c'est !) qui ne bougeait pas, à moitié hypnotisée par l'aura de je ne sais quoi qui se dégageait de Break. Ledit Break qui attrapa le menton de la jeune fille, et l'attira à lui, tout en glissant un bras dans le creux de son dos. Puis il l'embrassa. Et les autres, surtout Lucy, apprirent une chose superbe à propos de Break. Ils virent tous Marie rougirent furieusement, devenir pantelante pour finir par être poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Break, s'accrochant désespérément à son T-shirt pour ne pas tomber. Enfin, Break mit fin au baiser, laissant Marie reprendre ses esprits. La jeune fille le regardait d'ailleurs comme si c'était un Dieu, et Lucy se jura de lui demander ou-quand-comment il avait appris à s'occuper aussi bien des filles (ce n'était Jun Mochizuki qui nous le disait, ça ! ), tandis que de son côté, les garçons du groupe le regardait d'un air jaloux, et les filles comme si c'était devenu Apollon. Break eut un grand sourire moqueur et regarda Gil, qui était toujours figé sur place.

_ Alors ?

_ …

_ A toi de respecter ta promesse, maintenant ~ !

Gil déglutit. Regarda Break et son sourire, Marie qui ne décollait pas de Break (celui-ci essayait d'ailleurs de lui faire lâcher prise), Nicolas, qui, si les regards voulaient tout dire, pensait exactement en ce moment « Ça alors ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ! Faut absolument que je lui demande comment il fait, ma femme me résistera plus après mouahaha ! », et enfin Lucy, qui regardait toujours Break d'un air étonné et admiratif. Et là, notre Gil national ne sut pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais son corps bougea quasiment tout seul. Il se dirigea vers Lucy, l'attrapa par le bras, la tira vers lui, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était plus doux, moins impressionnant que celui de Break, ressemblant plus à un baiser entre deux jeunes amoureux qui se découvrent. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement le cas. Lucy et Gil se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, les joues roses. Et aussitôt, Gil passa en mode tomate, et bégaya :

_ Pa-pa-pa-pardon !

Lucy éclata d'un rire nerveux. Luc applaudit, fier de la façon dont les choses avaient tournés.

_ Eh ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Ce n'était pas si difficile ! Allez, les enfants, on reprend ! Scène de la forêt ! Lucy, en place !

_ Ah… Okayy !

_Le soir même, dans un certain endroit avec deux certaines personnes…_

Break se retourna dans son lit.

_ Au fait, mon petit Gilbert, c'est toujours moi qui embrasse le mieux ~

_ … Hum.

_ D'ailleurs, Nicolas m'a demandé des cours particuliers tout à l'heure, en échange de tout les bonbons que je pourrai avoir !

_ Hum.

_ Marie m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

_ Hum hum.

_ … Gil… Ah, et Lucy m'a-

_ Lucy quoi ?

Break soupira et se redressa. Il tourna la tête vers Gil.

_ Gilbert, fais attention à la gadoue des sentiments. Fais attention à ne pas oublier qui tu es…

Gilbert ne répondit rien. Mais vraiment, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Lucy ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il poussa un long soupir et se tourna sur le côté. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ?

_Le lendemain … _

_ Ma-gni-fi-que ! C'est superbe ! S'exclama Luc

_ Nous n'avons pas de mérites, nous sommes seulement doués, répondirent Marie et Max avec un clin d'œil

_ Mais oui, mais oui ! Sacrément, même ! Bon, nous avons nos décors ! Super… Super super super… Et vous savez quoi ?

_ Hum ?

_ Et bien, ma petite amie est une fée de ses doigts et-

_ Attention, ça sent le vécu, murmura Nicolas.

Lucy étouffa son rire.

_ Et elle a bientôt fini les costumes !

_ Elle est rapide ! S'étonna Lucy

_ Moui… Et UN costume est totalement fini. Et c'est magnifique. Break, la chère reine sournoise, veux tu venir par là s'il te plait… Lucy, tu l'accompagnes dans cette pièce.

_ Euh ?

_ Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais te charger de le transformer en femme ?

_ Non, je l'avais pas dit, mais pensé très fort ! Merci beaucoup Luc ! Break, viens par là !

_ …Help !

Tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas entendre les protestations de Break, trainé dans la pièce où l'attendait apparemment la robe, et tout le bazar. Y compris du maquillage. Et tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas entendre le « Enlève ta c-chemise ! » et le « Mais je peux me déshabiller tout seul… », à part Marie qui se mit à saigner étrangement du nez et Gil, qui semblait se retenir de foncer dans la pièce.

_ Ah, mince…

Lucy passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel… Quelqu'un pourrait aller le chercher pour moi, s'il vous plait ?

Gil se leva immédiatement.

_ J'y vais.

Quand il revint avec la chose en question (qui n'était autre que du vernis noir), les autres personnes recommençaient à vaquer à leurs répétitions, et Luc à diriger les évènements. Le brun se dirigea vers la pièce, l'ouvrit et tomba face à… Une déesse.

Elle portait des chaussures noires à talons hauts. Ses jambes fines et blanches étaient découvertes, du moins l'une jusqu'aux cuisses et l'autre aux genoux. Car la robe, rouge et noir, était inégale, découvrant une jambe et retombant en drapé sur l'autre, à la hauteur du genou. La haut de la robe était fabriqué façon corsage, accentuant la taille et rehaussant le buste, comblé d'une poitrine tout à fait acceptable. Sur ses épaules était posée une cape, attachée au ras du cou et fermée par une rose vermeille. La cape retombait autour de la silhouette, et se terminait par quelque dentelle noire ça et là. Les cheveux était noirs et ondulés, brillants superbement, et rehaussés et un chignon qui laissait tomber quelques mèches dans le cou, et couvrant l'œil gauche. A ses oreilles étaient accrochées des boucles, encore des roses rouge ; sa peau pâle semblait briller, tandis que son œil, cette fois bien rouge carmin, ressortait admirablement, rehaussé par de l'eye-liner et du mascara. Un léger blush lui donnait l'air timide mais néanmoins coquin, et enfin la bouche brillait légèrement, sans doute grâce à très un léger coup de gloss. Gil n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais il n'y avait aucun doute.

_ B…Break ?

_ …

Honnêtement, voir Break rougir d'embarras, c'est quelque chose qui vaut son pesant de cacahuètes.

_ Ah, Gil !

Lucy sortit d'un coin de la pièce, une poche à la main.

_ Merci pour le vernis, il ne manquait plus que cette petite touche et il sera par-fait ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Je suis très fière de moi, il faut absolument que je le prenne en photoooo !

_ C'est … Super.

_ Il me bave dessus depuis tout à l'heure, répliqua Break d'une voix (à peu près) neutre.

_ Mais pas du tout !

_ Ohoooooh…

Lucy éclata de rire. Elle attrapa le pot de vernis et entrepris de commencer à vernir les ongles de Break, qui pensait vraiment avoir atteint le fond. Après avoir combattu, paniqué, il en venait à se travestir en femme pour jouer dans une pièce de théâtre ? Non, c'était un rêve, mais oui mais oui.

_ Aïe ! S'exclama Break en se frottant le bras à l'endroit où quelqu'un l'avait pincé.

_ Pardon ! S'excusa Lucy, tu avais juste l'air dans la lune.

_° Ce n'était pas un rêve…Au secours ! ° _

_ Parfait ! Plus qu'a attendre que ça sèche !

Et trente secondes après …

_ Viens, Ma Reine, dit Lucy en s'inclinant, je vais vous emmener voir vos sujets !

Elle nageait dans le bonheur, et songea un instant ce que donnerait Gil en version fille… Elle s'interrompit vite avant d'avoir un énième saignement de nez. Elle en avait eu suffisamment pour aujourd'hui…

_ Hello ! Lança-t-elle, et Luc et tous les autres s'interrompirent dans leurs activités

_ Ah, Lucy, tu as fini ?

_ Oui… Allez, viens Break !

Et Break s'avança dans la salle. Et Marie s'évanouit en saignant du nez, vite rejointe par une autre fille. La plupart des garçons regardaient Break avec la mâchoire par terre, et un se mit à baver au sens propre. Luc était émerveillé.

_ FANTASTISCO ! Lucy, c'est superbe ! Comment as-tu fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-il en tournant autour du pauvre chapelier plus si chapelier que ça, même la poitrine à l'air vraie ! dit-il en touchant la « poitrine » de Break, qui poussa un cri de protestation.

Les quelques résistants au tableau s'évanouirent. Luc était heureux, et durant tout le reste, ils firent des séances photos (si, si) avec Break, et il affirmait que son spectacle allait être superbe, mirifique, qu'ils étaient tous géniaux, et que quel dommage qu'il soit purement hétéro, sinon il serait tombé amoureux de Break à coup sûr, etc etc. Enfin, ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Break entra dans la pièce où il s'était fait transformer, et songea avec soulagement qu'il allait enfin pouvoir enlever cette robe. Il décrocha la cape, qui tomba à terre dans un bruit de frou-frou. Il enleva également les épingles de ses cheveux, et les mèches brunes retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Il enleva les talons, poussa un graaand soupir de soulagement. Vraiment horrible comme chaussures. Si avec ça il n'avait pas les pieds déformés à vie… Enfin, il s'apprêta à enlever la robe, et glissa ses mains dans son dos pour décrocher les nœuds qui la maintenait attachée. Un nœud, deux nœuds… Un « crac » retentit dans la pièce. Break s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière dans la salle, mais la fenêtre éclairait encore suffisamment, le crépuscule tombant seulement. Il se dit en haussant les épaules qu'il avait du rêver. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête sa paranoïa… C'est sur ses pensées qu'il se tourna vers la chaise située dans un coin de la pièce, où il avait déjà posé les vêtements enlevés. Il décrocha un troisième nœud et montait les mains pour décrocher le quatrième, tandis que la robe tombait et commençait à dénuder ses épaules, quand on lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

_ Huumph ?!

_ Shhht…

Une voix masculine. Un homme qui soufflait et plaquait Break contre son torse, une main sur sa bouche et lui plaquant les deux autres mains dans le dos…

_ Tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup ?

Break, passé l'instant de surprise, commençait à s'énerver. Vraiment.

… Mais le problème, c'est qu'il était carrément en position de faiblesse. Si seulement il était dans ses habits normaux, ce mec ne vivrait pas longtemps. Où encore si seulement il avait sa canne- épée. Où encore s'il pouvait se servir de Mad Hatter. Où les trois, tiens. Mais de toute façon, l'homme n'était rien qui ressemblait de près où de loin à une créature de l'Abysse, donc sa Chain ne serait pas très utile. Donc pour l'instant, il n'avait rien pour se défendre, et il est plutôt fin, le Break. Donc il était en très mauvaise posture. Toujours pas de mains pour asséner un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, et il ne pouvait pas crier. L'autre homme, qu'il avait finit pas reconnaître à sa voix et ses muscles, était un des membres du groupe. Break l'avait juste aperçu de loin, comme ça. Et cet homme était présentement en train de lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Attends, quoi ?

_ Huuuumh !

_ Héhé… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Non, bon, honnêtement, même si c'était Break, il commençait à flipper, là. L'autre s'était arrêté, et semblait réfléchir. Il tendit une main vers un sac plastique, et attrapa un ruban.

_ Ça devrait faire l'affaire…

Il enleva sa main de la bouche de Break une seconde.

_ ARRE-

_ Tch !

Il le frappa du plat de la main, et notre albinos vit des étoiles.

_° Mais par les fameux strings en dentelles de Rufus, je ne vais pas me laisser violer comme ça ! ° _

En attendant, l'autre lui avait scellé les lèvres avec le ruban. Avec une main, il maintenait toujours les mains de Xerxes dans son dos. Et de l'autre, il commença à lui caresser la cuisse, remontant petit à petit vers un endroit sensible. C'en était trop pour Break. Il commença à se tordre dans tout les sens pour essayer d'échapper aux mains baladeuses, et à force de se tortiller, il s'échappa un petit mètre plus loin. Mais en se levant, il s'empêtra les pieds dans sa robe, et tomba à terre. Sa perruque valsa, et ses cheveux blancs retombèrent. Mais cela ne sembla qu'exciter encore plus l'autre, qui lui fonça dessus et tira sur sa robe, dévoilant son torse. Il le dévorait du regard. Il le maintint au sol, plaquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête d'une main…. Break n'en menait pas large. L'homme lui retira le ruban qui scellait ses lèvres. Et il se précipita sur les lèvres de Break, qui crût sa dernière heure arrivée, tandis qu'il gardait la bouche hermétiquement close, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver l'autre, qui finit par lui poser la main sur l'entrejambe. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise, et l'homme en profita pour l'explorer, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Mais Break eut une idée. Malgré la répugnance que cela lui inspirait, il fit semblant d'apprécier le baiser et lui rendit. Puis soudain, il leva ses jambes et donna un grand coup dans l'estomac de l'homme qui le maintenait. En profitant pour libérer ses lèvres, l'albinos se leva et fonça, en relevant ses jupes, vers la porte. Elle était fermée à clé. Et _Lui_ se relevait.

*O*O*O*

Dans le hall du théâtre, Gil, Nicolas et Lucy commençaient à s'impatienter. Tout le matériel pour les répétitions était rangé, ils étaient les derniers à devoir partir et Luc attendait avec eux car il devait ensuite fermer la salle. Et ça faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que Break était soi-disant parti se changer et ranger son costume. Un gargouillement se fit entendre.

_ Il fait quoiiii… se lamenta Nicolas, j'ai faiiiim…

_ Gil, il met autant de temps que ça pour se changer ?

_ Non, répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils, pas _autant _!

_ Donc, il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

_ Définitivement.

_ Bon, on va voir ?

_ Oui.

Avec une lenteur beaucoup trop lente, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce, où il y avait la porte donnant sur la salle où Break était parti. Gil tambourina à la porte.

_ Break ! On t'attend, que fais-tu ?

Silence. Bizarre.

_ Break ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Il ne répond pas du tout.

Nicolas s'avança vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir.

_ C'est fermé.

_ Fermé ?! Break ne ferme jamais la porte quand il est dans une pièce !

_ Break ?

Re-silence.

_ Ok. Nicolas power. Lucy, dit moi que tu as une épingle.

_ Attends… Ah oui, tu as de la chance ! Il m'en reste une de tout à l'heure !

_ Donne.

Nicolas prit l'épingle et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit « clic » angoissant… Et les quatre compères tombèrent face à un spectacle qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Hem… Comment dire ? Un homme, qu'ils reconnurent comme un des membres du groupe, était par terre, ligoté et bâillonné, et lançant des regards énervés à Break, qui était enfin changé. Enfin, du moins il avait revêtu une chemise, même si la moitié des boutons n'était pas boutonnés là où il fallait, et qu'il tentait à présent d'enfiler sa chaussure gauche à son pied droit.

_ Break… Euh… Tout va bien ? demanda Lucy, hésitante.

Le chapelier leva les yeux vers elle, tout en enlevant sa chaussure, qui, quoi de plus normal, lui faisait très mal au pied.

_ Oh ~ Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! Je viens de manquer de me faire violer…

_ Quoi ?!

_ Vous n'avez qu'à demander les détails à cet homme, dit-il en adressant à l'homme en question un regard meurtrier

_ Mais…

_ J'ai compris, coupa Luc. Je vais appeler la police.

Gil n'était pas aveugle. Il connaissait tout de même Break depuis plus de dix ans. Et là, il pouvait affirmer que l'albinos était trèèèès furieux. Énormément. Il soupira et partit dans la pièce d'à côté une seconde, et revint avec un bonbon, qu'il tendit à Break. Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il venait de la planète Mars. Gil rougit et détourna les yeux.

_ Euh… J'ai remarqué que tu avalais toujours quelque chose de sucré quand ça n'allait pas.

Break sourit.

_ Merci, mon petit Gilbert !

_Quelques temps plus tard… _

Luc avait livré l'Homme à la police. Il croupirait certainement en prison. Tandis que Lucy, Gil et Break tenait salon dans la chambre des deux hommes. Le chapelier avala une gorgée de thé chaud, que Lucy venait d'amener.

_ Vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en les regardant

_ Ben … Oui, à vrai dire, répondit Lucy, gênée. Mais si tu ne veux pas revivre ça, ce que je peux comprendre, on ne te forcera pas…

_ Ahah ! Les enfants sont si faciles à comprendre !

_ Je ne suis plus une enfant, protesta Lucy

_ Bon…

Break avala une autre gorgée de thé. Et commença son récit.

*o*o*o*

_ Et la porte était fermée à clé.

_ Oh mon Dieu…

_L'homme se dirigea vers lui en ricanant. _

__ On espérait me fausser compagnie comme ça, ma jolie ? _

__ On a toujours le droit d'avoir des rêves, hein. _

_°Idée° _

_Break remonta légèrement sa robe sur ses épaules, histoire de ne pas avoir le vêtement qui lui entravait les jambes. Il se dirigea vers l'autre, qui ne bougeait plus, et fixait toujours Break de ce regard affamé. Beurk. Contrôlant ses émotions, le chapelier s'avança vers l'homme, et se pendit à son cou, tout en le fixant d'un regard langoureux. _

__ Tiens, sourit l'autre, on a changé d'avis ? On n'a plus peur ? _

_Break haussa les épaules. _

__ Autant en profiter des deux côtés, non ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille_

_Beurk beurk beurk. Allez, courage, il fallait qu'il joue la comédie pour parvenir à ses fins. _

_Cette dernière phrase murmurée semblait avoir encore plus réveillé la libido de l'homme, et ça se voyait. Break jouait la jeune vierge effarouchée qui essayait de prendre des initiatives, et ça lui plaisait. Il l'embrassa, et quémanda l'accès à sa bouche d'un coup de langue. Break lui rendit son baiser, et utilisa sa super magnifique technique pour que l'autre ne soit plus concentré sur autre chose. Parfait, ça marchait. Même si à force de serrer Break comme ça, il allait finir par lui casser les côtes. _

_°Je vais vomir° _

_Le baiser prit fin. Ils se regardèrent. Break sourit. Et BOUM ! Il lui balança un grand coup dans l'entrejambe avec son genou droit. L'autre le lâcha immédiatement et se courba en deux. Il cracha par terre. _

__ Salope… _

__ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas m'avoir comme ça ? _

_Break lui fit son sourire le plus effrayant. Et hop, un autre coup dans la poitrine, qui fit valser l'autre et l'envoya s'écraser un bon mètre et demi plus loin, où il heurta une chaise. _

__ Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ça. _

_Et un autre coup sur la nuque. Bon, même si Break aurait juste carrément envie de le frapper encore et encore, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il respira un grand coup, et fixa avec haine l'homme étendu à terre. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut sur une chaise un ruban et une bobine de ficelle. C'est ainsi qu'il le ligota et le bâillonna. Puis il s'écroula sur une chaise. _

_C'était la première fois qu'il s'était autant retrouvé en position de faiblesse. Il ne voulait jamais revivre ça._

_ Et voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand vous êtes arrivés, je m'étais enfin décidé à enlever cette fichue robe, et à m'habiller.

_ …

_ Dites quelque chose, j'ai l'impression d'avoir jeté un énorme froid…

Lucy ne répondit rien. Elle enleva juste la tasse des mains de Break. Et sans crier gare, elle le serra dans ses bras. Et Gil, bien que gêné, se joignit au câlin de groupe. Et même si Break ne l'avouerait jamais, ces « marques d'affections » lui firent énormément de bien.

*o*o*o*

Il s'était écoulé environ trois jours depuis l'accident, et la vie reprenait un cours à peu près normal. Break s'était réveillé les deux premières nuits en proie à des cauchemars. Egalement, depuis que Gil lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule par derrière pour lui dire quelque chose, et que Break avait sursauté en faisant un bond de trois mètres, puis s'était éloigné le plus possible du brun, ils avaient appelés tout le monde pour leur dire que tout ce qui ressemblait de près où de loin à un homme ne devait pas toucher Break. Mais il allait mieux, même s'il était totalement crevé. Et aujourd'hui était le grand soir, le soir où ils allaient jouer officiellement la pièce. Ce mardi, tout le monde était arrivés aussi tôt que possible. La représentation avait lieu à 21h, et selon Luc, il y aurait beaucoup de monde, donc hop hop hop ! On répète encore, et plus vite que ça !

Ils reprirent donc leurs scènes, encore et encore, relurent leurs textes. Honnêtement, ils étaient au top. Environ ¾ d'heure avant la vraie représentation, Luc décida qu'il était temps d'enfiler les costumes et de se préparer. Chacun enfila son petit déguisement, et Gil regarda Lucy, qui s'était préparée en Blanche Neige, longtemps. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise :

_ Oh, Gil ! Tu es très classe en Prince charmant !

_ Ah ? M-merci … Toi aussi, tu es très jolie comme cela, sourit-il

_ Aaaargh ! Mais quelle niaiserie à l'eau de rose, ça me brûle les yeux ! Se moqua un garçon qui incarnait un des sept nains.

_ La ferme !

_Et pendant ce temps… _

Dans une autre pièce, Break regardait la robe rouge et la cape noire qui lui faisait face. En voyant ces costumes, des souvenirs pas réellement plaisant lui étaient remontés en mémoire. Réprimant un haut le cœur à l'évocation des choses qui lui était arrivées, il se claqua les deux joues pour faire fuir ses pensées. Ça n'arriverait jamais plus. Jamais.

Il entreprit donc de déboutonner sa chemise et de l'enlever. Il appellerait Lucy pour les fignolages –il grimaça- qui feraient de lui une femme.

Et quelques 35 minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient près, Gil relisait et relisait son texte, Luc faisait les cent pas, Break était à nouveau transformé en une reine ravissante, Marie essayait de le draguer de façon pas très très maligne… Bref, tout le monde était dans les starkings-blocs pour la représentation. Le public commençait d'ailleurs à arriver et à remplir la salle et plus il y avait de monde, plus le trac des acteurs augmentait. C'était une sensation étrange. Enfin à 21h15, la salle était remplie. Et Nicolas entra en scène.

_ Hem hem ! Hem hem !

Le public se tut et regarda l'arrivant. Arrivant qui s'emmêla les pieds dans son micro et s'étala de tout son long sur la scène, ce qui provoqua un fou rire général. Dans les vestiaires, Lucy se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_°Je ne connais pas ce type…° _

_ Bonjour, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Bienvenue à cette énième représentation théâtrale …

Et blablabla et blablabla. Quand les présentations formelles furent terminées, Nicolas entama la narration, et les premiers acteurs entrèrent en scène. Des regards admiratifs et des appareils photos flashèrent quand Break entra en scène, dans son rôle de marâtre, rôle qu'il jouait magnifiquement bien, d'ailleurs, et Lucy dans son rôle de pauvre petite sainte effarouchée. La pièce se déroula sans encombre majeures, puis vint le moment du baiser. Gil s'approcha et fixa le visage impassible de Lucy. Puis, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable ( ?), il s'agenouilla et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un « POON » se fit entendre, Luc venait de se moucher, soumis à trop d'émotions. Puis Gil- non pardon, le Prince- attrapa Blanche Neige et la porta telle une princesse, tandis que les nains s'exclamèrent en cœur : « C'est miignoooooooooon ! ». La musique finale retentit, et le rideau se ferma, pour se rouvrir sur tous les acteurs saluant, acclamés par la foule.

*O*O*O*

_ Parfait ! C'était parfait les enfants ! Allez, on remballe !

_ On peut souffler cinq minutes ?

_ Okay, je chronomètre !

_ Argh…

_ Tiens, qui est ce vieux monsieur qui s'avance vers nous ?

_ Hum ? Oh, bonjour, monsieur le directeur !

_ Ohohoh… Bonjour ! C'était parfait ! Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez si bien mis en scène Blanche Neige ! Et quelle Blanche Neige… Magnifique prestation, Mademoiselle Leroy !

_ Ohohoh, n'exagérez pas, vilain flatteur !

_ Mais j'aurai une question …

_ Oui, Mr le Directeur ?

_ Qui était la jeune fille qui jouait la Reine ? Elle était ma foi fort jolie…

Gil, Lucy, Luc et Nicolas se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

_ Elle est là, juste derrière vous ! dit Nicolas en essuyant une larme de rire.

Break était content. Il était débarrassé de sa robe , qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais, et avait revêtu des vêtements normaux, enlevé sa perruque…Bref, redevenu lui-même. Et il avait droit à une énorme boîte contenant bonbons, sucette et chocolat en cadeau d'au revoir de la part des autres membres du groupe. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait tranquillement vers Gil, Lucy et la petite troupe, un sourire sur le visage et une sucette entre les dents. C'est là qu'il remarqua un vieil homme avec eux, qui le regardait d'un air étonné tandis que les quatre autres se tordaient de rire derrière.

_° Euh, oui…° _

_ Bonjour, Mademoiselle ! Le salua Nicolas, hilare

_ Ça alors, c'était un homme ? S'amusa le directeur

_ En effet, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'en suis un …

_ Vous devriez vous travestir plus souvent, vous auriez un succès dingue ! dit le directeur en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Bon, je vous laisse, la vie d'un vieil homme est remplis de rendez vous ! Luc, vous me transmettrez les noms des nouveaux inscrits après demain ! Après ce qu'ils ont vu, je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à affluer !

_ Bien, Monsieur.

_ Au revoir, les enfants !

_ Au revoir, Monsieur !

_ Il est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Break

_ Et encore, ça ce n'est que le quart du dixième de sa personnalité !

_ Tu me rassures.

_ Des fois, quand il se croit seul, il se met à danser la macarena dans son bureau !

_ La quoi ?

_ Rien, rien du tout.

_ Maiiis...

_ Tiens, passe-moi un bonbon ! intervint Gil en en piquant un dans la boîte

Break cligna des yeux. Regarda la boîte. Regarda le bonbon disparaître dans la bouche de Gil. Regarda la boîte.

_ Saacrilèèèège !

_ Break ?! Ce n'est qu'un bonbon !

_ Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! commença théâtralement Nicolas en arborant un air scandalisé, N'a-t-il donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? …

_ Au secours…

*O*O*O*

Depuis quelque temps, Gilbert Nightray n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait des choses, et il avait reconnu que cette jalousie permanente pour quiconque touchait un peu trop Lucy, où encore le fait qu'il ait dû s'y reprendre à mille fois avant de pouvoir l'embrasser pour le théâtre, où encore la chaleur immense qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait embrassé à la suite du défi avec Break. Il avait tout les clichés de l'amour. Le cœur qui bat et tout le bazar. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Car même si ça le changeait et le plongeait dans un état heureux à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se baffait tout le temps intérieurement. Il était Gilbert Nightray, et elle Lucy Leroy. Il était –son cœur se serra- un personnage fictif, qui devrait retourner un jour où l'autre dans son monde et elle une jeune fille magnifique, qui devrait vivre une vie heureuse. Même si les sentiments de Gil étaient retournés, il ne voulait pas infliger une douleur à la femme qu'il aimait, s'il devait retourner dans sa vraie maison. C'est pourquoi il se détestait de l'aimer. Il soupira, se disant qu'il était vraiment trop protecteur.

_ Gilbert ~ ?

Break entra dans la pièce.

_ Viens, Lucy a préparé le repas. Nicolas et Lily sont là, Luc aussi … Il a apporté les photos du spectacle.

_ Arf…

_ Tu es un chien maintenant ?

_ La ferme… J'arrive.

_ De toute façon, si tu n'arrives pas, je connais le moyen de te faire arriver, héhéhé …

_ … Ça ira, merci.

Break sortit et Gil le suivit. La femme qu'il aimait l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_ Eh bien enfin ! Asseyez-vous, tout est presque près !

_ Bonjour, Luc !

_ Saluut, Gil !

_ Et moi, je compte pour quoi ? S'offusqua Break

_ Je t'ai déjà dit bonjour tout à l'heure… Mais si tu insistes, bien le bonjour, mademoiselle !

_ …

_ Ahaha !

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, chacun parlant de tout et de rien. Arriva le dessert – un gâteau au chocolat surmonté de bonbons-. Lucy s'assit et servit tout le monde. Elle tendit la main vers la carafe d'eau, mais buta contre une autre main.

_ Ah… Pardon, vas-y, sourit Gil

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux dorés, dans lesquels elle se perdait depuis déjà quelques temps. Quand à Gil, il se plongea dans le bleu océan de ses yeux.

_ Euh …

_...

_ Hello ?

_...

_ Houhouuuu …

_ …

Break enfourna un bonbon.

_ Je ne voudrai pas dire, dit-il avec nonchalance, mais vous êtes juste un peu à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre là.

Cette dernière remarque parut réveiller Gil et Lucy, qui se détournèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre en rougissant.

_ Aaaah… C'est beau l'amour, dit Luc en faisant semblant de pleurer

_ Oui, quelle chose magnifique ! Renchérit Nicolas

_ Nous ne sommes p-p-pas amoureux ! protesta Gilbert

_ Wouah… Cette remarque m'a totalement convaincu, tu ne peux pas savoir !

_ La ferme…

_ Et toi, Lucy ? Tu l'aimes ?

_ Si tu savais...

_...

_...

_...

_Oups… Ne me dites pas que je viens de penser tout haut ?

Break éclata de rire.

_ Comme c'est beau ! Tes sentiments sont réciproques, Gilbert ! Alors, qu'à tu à répondre à cela ?

_ E-e-euh… J-je …

_ Allez, l'encouragea Nicolas, deux petits mots ! Je. T'aime.

_ Je …

_°Je l'aime° _

_ Arrêtez, coupa Lucy

_Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas entendre ?

_ Si ! Euh, enfin oui, mais pas comme ça…

_°Je l'aime° _

_ Oh ?

_ Lucy ~, pourrais tu me passer la boîte de sucreries ici présente ?

_ Break, nous sommes sur une conversation sérieuse, là !

_° Je l'aime, mais…° _

_ Gil ? On ne t'entend plus …

_° Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer° _

_ …pas.

_ Quoi ?

Lucy avait un mauvais pressentiment. Break aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas dire ce qu'il allait dire. Mais on ne contrôle pas toujours ses impulsions…

_ Je ne peux pas l'aimer ! s'écria Gil en se levant brusquement.

Gros silence.

_ Je… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai plus faim.

Il quitta la table.

Dans la tête de Lucy, les mots se répétaient comme un écho insoutenable.

_° Je ne peux pas l'aimer !° _

Et ça lui fit mal.

_° Je suis désolé.° _

Très mal.

* * *

Voilà voilou !

Ne me tuez pas, pitié ! *évite les tomates*

J'ai beaucoup de petites remarques à dire x)

_Bon, déjà, comme d' habitude, j'espère ne pas voir fait de fautes.

_ Si j'en ai fait, je m'excuse grandement.

_ Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Marie *.*

_ Pauvre Break u.u Il faut croire que j'aime torturer mes personnages… J'ai réécrit la scène du quasi viol au moins dix fois, parce qu'à chaque c'était trop, où pas assez, où ça ne collait pas à Break, où… Bref.

_ Tiens, sinon je vais essayer de le dessiner comme je l'ai décrit, version Reine !

_ Et pauvre Gil.

_ Et pauvre Lucy.

_ Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher.

_ Nooooon chuis trop jeune pour mouriiiiir !

_ Hem hem. *toussote*

_ Cette fois, je ne ferai pas de promesses à la légère. Je posterai sans doute le prochain chapitre pendant les vacances, je n'aurai pas d'excuses de boulot pour pas le faire, même si j'ai juste trois dossiers pour après les vacances T.T

_ Au fait, ça vous va quand c'est un peu plus long comme ça ? x)

_ Juste un petit truc *posez ces tomates ! * S'il vous plaiiit, reviews ? Ca ne prend que trente secondes et ça fait Vraiment, vraiment plaisir à l'auteur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Enfin si, si vous écrivez des histoires. Bref, je me tais, vraiment.

_ Au revoir ! Et bonne semaine =)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonjour, bonsoir où tout ce que vous voulez !

Tout d'abord, je remercie vraiment beaucoup les personnes qui me laissent des reviews si gentilles ! :D Je vous aime, vous le savez ?

Les derniers chapitres de PH étaient épiques, Oh Mon Diiiiiieu.

Hem. C'était le cri du cœur du jour xD

(Enfin, si ce n'était que du jour…)

Hem, je m'égare. Quoique, pas trop, puisque nous sommes sur Pandora Hearts, là, non ?

Bref. Je parle juste un peu pour rien dire, là.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, qui est principalement centré sur Gil et Lucy.

Mon Dieu, il y tellement de scènes à l'eau de rose que je me baffe moi-même O.O

Non, ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, revenez, j'exagère peut-être un peu !

Breef.

Bonne lecture =)

Disclaimer : Break et Gilbert appartiennent à la subblissime Jun Mochizuki. Lucy, Sky, Nicolas, le marchand de bonbons, tout ça, m'appartiennent.

Parce que je ne fais qu'essayer d'offrir aux personnages une vie meilleure que dans le manga, huhu /SBARF/

* * *

**Help !**

► Chapitre 10 : Ou le marchand de bonbons va devoir refaire son stock…◄

Après la sortie fracassante, où plutôt glaçante, de Gilbert à table, la vie avait repris son cours. Si ce n'est que Lucy et Gil s'évitaient désormais. Alors un jour qu'ils dormaient encore tous les deux, Nicolas, appelé par Break, arriva de bonne heure chez Lucy. Et lui et Break se réunirent en conseil de guerre, parce que là, la situation devenait in-vi-vable.

_ …aaaaAAAAAAAAAnnnn…..

_ Un bonbon ?

_ Merci…. J'a-ai pas l'habitude de me lever si tôt le m-m-m-m-m-matin, moi ! protesta Nicolas sans pouvoir réfréner le long bâillement qui lui échappa.

Break leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu dormiras tout ce que tu voudras après, pour l'instant, la situation est grave ! dit-il en arborant une mine affligée.

Nicolas se redressa du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi et regarda l'albinos.

_ En effet… Notre objectif à court terme est de les faire se réconcilier. Ca va être du gâteau !

_ Mais bien entendu !

_ Notre objectif à long terme, de les mettre ensembles une bonne fois pour toute !

Break hocha la tête.

_ Huum… Les sentiments de Gil peuvent se comprendre, en même temps…

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour Lucy !

_ Hun ?

_ Même si elle aime énormément Gilbert, elle saura l'oublier. Et elle ne regrettera rien, si elle vit une magnifique histoire d'amour, aussi courte soit-elle, avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Surtout que je crois qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé personne depuis ses 8 ans… Donc, rendons les heureux tout les deux, du moins autant qu'on puisse, après on les laissera tranquille.

_ Huum…

_° Compte sur moi pour les laisser tranquille, héhéhé… °_ ricana Break intérieurement.

_ C'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda Nicolas en le fixant.

_ Oh, rien, riiien du tout ! ~

Break sortit une sucette de sa manche.

_ Quel est le plan ? demanda Nicolas en mimant le geste de remonter sérieusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Etant donné qu'ils s'évitent en permanence, la meilleure chose à faire est de les obliger à rester ensembles dans une pièce, assez longtemps tout de même.

_ Et on fait comment ?

_ Ben, on les enferme.

Nicolas le regarda fixement, puis sourit.

_ Tu m'étonneras toujours…

_ Si cela t'étonne de ma part, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines …

_ Hein ?

_ Non, rien.

_ … Bien. Ah, il faudrait les enfermer dans le noir, comme ça ils seraient obligés de se rapprocher…

_ Okayyyy, c'est bon, plan faiit ! ~ On y va ?

_ Tout de suite ?

_ Ils dorment encore, c'est le moment ou jam-

_ Gnyeuh vous faites, tous les deux… ? les interrompit une petite voix endormie.

Lucy était dans le salon, se frottant les yeux d'une main. Nicolas et Break se mirent à siffloter.

_ Rien du tout ! firent-ils en prenant un air aussi (peu) innocent que possible.

Elle les regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais passa son chemin et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_ Mise en place du plan ce soir, murmura Break à l'oreille de Nicolas.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire étranglé.

***O*O*O***

_Le soir venu …_

Break et Nicolas (qui était resté toute la journée) s'étaient, chose très rare, proposés pour faire le repas. Lucy était donc repartie vaquer à ses occupations dans sa chambre, et Gil lisait dans le salon (où plutôt essayait de lire, traumatisé par Sky (vous savez, le chat !) qui faisait sa toilette sur le canapé. Et Break et Nicolas, en tablier, tentaient de faire un repas acceptable…

_ Break…

_ Huum ?

_ Je te signale que ça fait cinq minutes que tu es devant une casserole vide, mise à chauffer. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait des pâtes…

_ Hein ? Qu'ai-je oublié ?

_ De l'eau !

_ Ah.

*O*

_ Noooooooooon, Break, prend des g-

_ Aoutch !

_ … gants avant d'ouvrir le four chaud…

*O*

_ Mais casse les œufs plus doucement, enfin !

_ Oh mais ça va, je ne suis pas totalement impotent, protesta Break en prenant le plat de farine des bras de Nicolas.

_ Attenti-

Bam ! Porté par l'élan de Break, le plat lui échappa des mains et se fracassa par terre, remplissant la pièce et couvrant les deux hommes d'une fine couche de farine. Break avait tellement l'air comique avec son air étonné, sous la fine poudre blanche qui le recouvrait, que Nicolas ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_ Bon, allez, courage !

Et quelques assiettes cassées plus tard, le repas était prêt. C'était maintenant que leurs efforts rentraient en place.

_ Gil ? ~

_ Huum ?

_ Veux tu bien aller chercher Lucy, et lui dire que le repas est prêt ?

_ Oh ? Vous avez réussi à vous en sortir, finalement ? demanda le brun, étonné. Je n'aurais pas cru !

_ Garde tes remarques pour toi et va chercher Lucy…

Gilbert soupira et se leva. Il passa dans le couloir, ne remarquant pas le sourire de Break, ni celui de Nicolas, qui avait rejoint l'albinos. Le brun se dirigea vers la chambre de Lucy, respira un grand coup, puis toqua. On ne répondit pas, il se permit donc d'entrer. Et histoire de lui faciliter les choses, Lucy était allongée de travers sur son lit, et semblait dormir. Greuh. Tentant de ne pas prêter attention au ventre dénudé du au t-shirt remonté de la demoiselle (parce que oui, notre Gil est tout de même un homme…), il se pencha sur le lit et secoua gentiment Lucy, qui émit un grognement et se retourna. Sans se réveiller. Le brun soupira et réitéra sa tentative. Cette fois, Lucy ouvrit les yeux et bailla.

_ Késkiya ?

_ A table.

_ A ta- Nooooooooooooooooooooon !

_ Hé ?

_ Break !

_ Quoi ?

_*clic-clac* !_

La porte était désormais fermée à clé, tandis qu'ils entendaient un rire, où plutôt deux, provenir du couloir. Lucy traita ensuite Nicolas et Break de tous les noms, surtout au moment où la lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Evidemment. Mais comme nous sommes à peu près civilisés, la bienséance m'oblige à ne pas réécrire ici les mots ô combien charmants sortant de la bouche d'une jeune fille…

Lucy soupira et sauta sur son lit, s'adossant au mur contre lequel le lit était placé. Puis elle regarda Gil, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même.

_ Viens là, dit-elle en tapotant le lit à côté d'elle. Je ne mords pas !

Le brun s'assit donc, malgré toute sa gène, à côté de la jeune fille. Un silence s'installa.

_ Gil… Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

Et boum. Enfin on mettait la main sur le problème. Gil se raidit, puis prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers Lucy, qui attendait une réponse.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir-

_ Tu ne me fais pas souffrir du tout, tu me rends même très heureuse, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_ Je suis quelqu'un qui n'existe pas réellement !

_ Actuellement, tu m'as l'air d'être bien vivant !

_ Je devrais retourner là d'où je viens un jour.

_ On peut toujours en profiter d'ici là…

_ Mais … Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine ! On ferait mieux d'interrompre tout sentiment dépassant l'amitié maintenant, avant que ça aille trop loin, et –

Lucy avait posé un doigt sur la bouche de Gil pour l'empêcher de continuer.

_ Ecoute moi bien, Gilbert Nightray. J'y ai pensé, figure toi ! Mais on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, à ce que je sache ! Donc ouvre bien grand tes deux oreilles : Je t'aime, et je veux vivre mon histoire avec toi. Je sais… Qu'on devra se séparer vraiment un jour, mais pour l'instant, on a du temps…

_ Mais…

_ Tu es vraiment trop protecteur !

Choc pour Gilbert.

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

_ … Non…

_ Alors, tout va bien ! conclut-elle avec un de ses sourires enfantins qui la rendaient adorable.

_° Non, pas vraiment…° _

_*Bon_, pensa Lucy_, logiquement, là, on doit s'embrasser, non ? Mais ce serait trop gênant, kyyaaaah ! Il ne pourrait pas se bouger, lui ? *_

Elle regarda Gil, qui avait toujours le regard plein de doutes.

_° Compris.° _

Alors elle l'embrassa. Doucement. Et pour Gil, tous ses doutes, tout à coup, partirent en fumée à l'instant où les lèvres de Lucy touchèrent les siennes. Plus de Pandora, plus de maître, même plus de Nicolas ni de Break. Juste elle, Lucy. Tous leurs sentiments déferlèrent en même temps dans leur corps, tel une grande vague infreinable. Ils approfondirent le baiser. Lucy s'agrippa aux cheveux de Gil. Celui-ci glissa sa main dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme… Et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Nicolas entra dans la pièce. Trente secondes plus tôt, il avait en tête « Bon, ils doivent avoir fini de se réconcilier, là, tout de même ! ». A présent, il avait devant les yeux une scène quelque peu équivoque. Et dix secondes plus tard, il était passé en mode « Je vais tuer ce _*censuré*_ qui ose poser ses pattes sur ma sœur ! »

Du moins, il l'aurait fait si Break ne l'avait pas arrêté dans ses pulsions meurtrières, en maintenant ses bras dans son dos.

_ Allons, allons ! ~

Break regarda les deux autres protagonistes. Ils étaient écarlates et s'étaient éloignés le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

_ Eh bien, je vois que tout va pour le mieux …

_ La ferme…

Nicolas avait l'air furibond.

_ Si jamais tu oses encore toucher à ma sœur…

_ Voyons, Nicolas, dit Break avec une petite voix désabusé. Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on voulait que ça finisse, depuis le début ?

_ Humpppf… Alors tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse, mon compère.

SBAM ! Le poids des mots sur le pauvre Gil…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Lucy en prenant Gil par la main, il s'en sort déjà très bien !

Break lâcha Nicolas, et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, parce qu'il fallait quand même manger un jour ce repas… Gil et Lucy, laissés en arrière, se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

_ On… On y va ? demanda Gil en ajoutant une nuance supplémentaire à la couleur de ses joues.

Lucy lui fit un grand sourire et l'attrapa par la main.

_ On y va !

***O*O*O***

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la « mise en couple » de Gil et Lucy. Et tout compte fait, Break commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être mieux avant…

Gil et Lucy étaient en plein mode « love-love ». Ils cuisinaient ensembles (Break avait recraché sa sucette quand il avait vu Lucy dire à Gil « Fait Aaaaaah ! » pour lui faire goûter un plat, et qu'il l'avait fait presque immédiatement, si l'on omet le regard fuyant et la rougeur de ses joues), se tenaient systématiquement par la main quand ils sortaient, passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Bref, le cliché de base du jeune couple amoureux. Tant de mièvrerie donnait presque envie de vomir. Ça lui ôtait même l'envie de se moquer d'eux, c'est pour dire. Break pensa à Sharon. Avec ça, son côté fleur bleue aurait pu s'en donner à cœur joie…

Mais une chose était certaine, ils étaient heureux. Même si Gilbert avait toujours peur de cette relation, il était plus détendu qu'avant. Mais quelque chose frustrait Lucy. Parce que depuis la scène dans la chambre, ils n'avaient _rien _fait. Rien, hormis quelques câlins.

_° Mais quel mollusque… ° _

Très, très frustrant d'avoir un petit ami aussi beau que lui et de ne rien faire. Si elle continuait un jour comme ça, Lucy allait lui sauter dessus, et tant pis pour la bienséance ! Gil avait remarqué, d'ailleurs, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quand il avait essayé d'en parler à Break, tout ce qu'il avait récolté était une expression affligée, et des paroles ensuite tellement pleine de sous-entendus qu'il préféra s'enfuir, afin de préserver la chasteté de ses pauvres oreilles.

Mais pour le plus grand bonheur de Lucy (où malheur, ça dépend de comment on voit les choses…), elle n'eut pas à se donner cette peine. En effet, l'occasion arriva peu de temps après, grâce à un certain chapelier, et bien malgré lui.

Il faut avouer que Gil et Break, même s'ils avaient toujours énormément de mal avec les nouvelles technologies, et même tous les progrès présents dans ce monde, arrivaient à être autonomes. Quand même, ce n'était plus des gamins qu'il fallait prendre par la main… Donc, il se trouve que de temps en temps, comme Break était toujours le premier levé, il partait faire quelques courses afin de remplir sa réserve de sucreries. Ainsi, ce matin là, il se leva et se prépara comme d'habitude, puis sortit, avec la ferme intention d'aller au marchand de bonbons du coin. Arrivé là-bas, il dévalisa comme d'habitude à moitié le magasin, sous les yeux ébahis du vendeur, et passa en caisse, quand le paradis se présenta à lui, sous la forme d'un petit dépliant publicitaire. Il l'attrapa et le lut plusieurs fois. Puis il finalisa ses achats et trottina jusqu'à l'appartement, dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et fit irruption dans le salon, où Gil lisait un livre, tandis que Lucy se reposait, la tête sur la cuisse du brun. Ils sursautèrent de concert. Gilbert le regarda d'un air ébahi et Lucy se redressa. Break lui tendit le prospectus, que Lucy lut (et Gil aussi, par-dessus son épaule). Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda Xerxes puis éclata d'un rire incontrôlable. L'albinos arbora une mine de petit enfant boudeur. Gilbert, quand à lui, hallucina, puis rejoignit Lucy dans son hilarité. Enfin, tout de même…

*O*O*O*

_Le lendemain… _

_« Bonjour, bonjour, les amoureuux ~ _

_ Je suis donc parti à mon 'exposition' : 'Les sucreries à travers les âges'. Arrêtez de rire immédiatement ! Ça m'a l'air très intéressant… Je ne suis donc pas là de la journée, et étant donné qu'il y a dégustation gratuite après, je rentrerai tard… On ne se refait pas, je suis un cas désespéré, que voulez vous… Mais vous m'aimez quand même, je le sais. Vous allez survivre une journée sans moi ? Remarque, vu comment vous êtes ces derniers temps, je pense que oui… Une journée pour vous tout seuls, petits chanceux ! Profitez en mais… Ne faites pas de bêtises… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à être grand-père ! _

_ Xerxes Break, dans toute sa splendeur. » _

Lucy finit sa lecture, et reposa le mot sur la table de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien. Une journée seule avec Gilbert… Le rêve. Des flammes s'allumèrent dans ses yeux. Gil, qui était sous la douche, frissonna. Étrange… Il avait comme l'impression qu'on parlait de lui quelque part...

Gil posa le toast devant Lucy, puis lui tourna le dos, et retourna à ses fourneaux. Mais Lucy ne mangea pas le toast grillé, qui dégageait pourtant une odeur alléchante. Oh non. Elle était concentrée sur autre chose…

_° Mais qu'il est bien foutu ! ° _

Oui, c'est beau comme pensées.

_° Mais quel corps… Et regardez moi ce cul ! Oulà … *se gifle intérieurement* Faut que je me calme moi… Héhéhé… Héhéhéhé… °_

Gil déglutit. Même s'il l'aimait, Lucy pouvait être quelque fois effrayante. Surtout quand elle prenait ce sourire et une expression béate et qu'elle se mettait à baver, le regard dans le vide.

_ Euh… Lucy ?

_...

_ Ououuuuh…

_ Gnyéh ? De quoi ?

Gil pouffa.

_ Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Ah ! Euh … J'aimerais aller dans un parc d'attractions, fit-elle sans réfléchir.

_ Un quoi ?

_ Un endroit _effrayant_, avec des choses qui vont super rapidement, où qui font des loopings…

_ …

Le brun fit un effort sur lui-même et sourit.

_ D'accord, si tu veux.

_°Héhéhéhéhéhé… ° _

_ *o*o*_

_Plus tard…_

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas pris l'option parc d'attraction (car tout le monde sait qu'il y une queue monstrueuse si l'on n'y va pas à la première heure), et avaient préféré une fête foraine ayant lieu dans une ville voisine. Le temps était frais mais il faisait beau, ce qui incitait les gens à sortir hors de leurs tanières, et l'ambiance à la fête était très gamine. Mais l'ambiance entre nos deux amis…

_ Oh ! Des pommes d'amour ! J'ai toujours voulu en manger…

_ D'accord, j'en prends deux.

*o*

_ Oh_ non_ ! J'ai fait tomber la mienne par terre_… Quel dommage_, nous allons devoir partager la _même_ pomme …

Gil regarda la pomme rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main et rougit.

_ Je peux toujours en rachet-

_ Non.

_ Mais-

_ Non.

_ …

*o*

_ Gyaaaaaaaaaaah !

_ …

_ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_...

_ Aaaaaaaaargh !

_ …

_ Mes tympans ont rendus l'âme, grimaça Lucy quand ils sortirent de la maison hantée.

_ P-pardon… balbutia Gil, honteux.

*o*

_ Euh…

Gil déglutit.

_ Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-il, l'air pas très rassuré, en regardant l'attraction devant eux, qui se présentait sous la forme d'une espèce de rangée de fauteuils, à deux étages, dans lequel montaient et s'attachaient fermement, pour ensuite monter et faire des tours à l'endroit, à l'envers…

_ Oui, pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Lucy.

_ Pour rien …

_° Oz, ceci est mon testament… ° _

*o*

BAM !

_ …

SBOM !

_ …

BIM !

_ Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

_ …

_ Tu es nul à ce jeu… conclut Lucy en regardant Gil avec amusement.

_ Je te rappelle que chez nous, on a des calèches, pas ces trucs là ! protesta celui-ci en prenant une teinte tomate.

_° Donc, les autos-tamponneuses, pas son truc non plus … Bah, ça n'a rien d'étonnant… Qu'il est mignon ! ° _

Et d'attractions en attractions, le soir finit par arriver. Ils firent un tour sur la grande roue, et revinrent à la maison.

_° C'est comme si on était un vieux couple_, pensa Lucy. _On rentre, on pose nos affaires, on va se changer… Et après, et après … Huhuhu … °_

Lucy attendait sur son lit. Bon. Toujours pas de Gilbert ? Elle allait le chercher elle-même ! Elle sauta à bas de son lit et alla vers la porte, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Mais arrivé sur le seuil, elle se cogna dans quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un.

_ Aie ! grimaça-t-elle en se frottant le crâne.

_ Ce serait à moi de dire ça, rétorqua une voix masculine.

_ Gil ? Mais que… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Celui-ci rougit.

_ Je voulais être encore un peu avec toi, répondit-il.

_° Ohooooh… Mais maintenant que t'es là, t'es pas près de t'échapper, mon pote ! ° _

Lucy pouffa, et Gil se renfrogna.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

_ Rien… Il semble qu'on ait eu la même idée !

Gil sourit. Lucy retourna vers son lit, et ils s'installèrent ensembles dessus, elle dans les bras du brun. Ils étaient bien, ici, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, après avoir passé leur journée ensembles. Tout doucement… Gilbert embrassa Lucy tendrement sur le haut du crâne. Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers lui, et ils se fixèrent longtemps. Les yeux dorés de Gilbert reflétaient l'éclat des lumières dehors, et ceux de Lucy reflétaient le visage de l'homme au dessus d'elle. Elle tendit la main et caressa la joue, étonnamment douce, du contractant de Raven. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Gilbert se pencha vers elle, et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent… Quand il sentit quelque chose dans sa nuque. Quelque chose de doux, et poilu. Étrange. Lucy entrouvrit les yeux, voyant qu'il s'était interrompu.

_ Gil ? Tout va bien ? murmura-t-elle.

_ …Oui…

Bon, il n'allait pas se concentrer là-dessus, il avait du rêver…

Il embrassa doucement Lucy, qui referma les yeux. Le baiser s'approfondit, et leurs langues se mêlèrent en un doux ballet, tandis que Gil renversait la jeune femme sur le dos sans interrompre le baiser. Il commençait à faire chaud, dans la pièce. Lucy s'agrippait à la chemise du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le pied, et qui n'était certainement pas la main de Gil.

_° Hum ? ° _

Ils interrompirent le baiser, essoufflés. Mais Lucy n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Elle attira Gilbert à elle, et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau, quand… Quelque chose sauta au visage de Gil et s'y accrocha fermement. Une petite boule de poils noirs.

_ Nyaaah ! ~

_ S… Sky ?!

_ Meoow !

Gil s'était figé tout de suite. Un chat. Un. Chat. Chat. Sur. Visage. Sur son visage. Un chat.

_ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il fit un bond qui aurait pu rentrer dans le livre des records, et tenta, malgré sa peur, de décrocher le chat de son visage (car il semblait décidé à ne pas le lâcher) par ses propres moyens, car Lucy riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Finalement, elle se décida à rappeler son chat.

_ S… Sky, viens ici !

Le chat lâcha enfin Gil, et sauta joyeusement dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Gilbert avait eu la frayeur de sa vie, et peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Finalement, l'ambiance de la pièce se calma, après cette intervention. Lucy avait encore les larmes aux yeux tellement elle avait ri. Gilbert se frottait le visage avec sa manche pour enlever toute trace du contact 'chat/ma tête'. Il regarda Lucy piteusement. Il avait les yeux brillants, et il était pâle, si l'on omet le rose honteux de ses joues. Et Lucy pensa qu'il était adorable, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Alors elle se pencha vers lui, et le poussa de sa main libre (l'autre tenant le chat). Gil tomba sur le lit, sur le dos, et Lucy vint se blottir contre lui, sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme, tandis que Sky se mettait à ronronner. Un silence tranquille emplit la pièce. Lucy se redressa sur son coude, et embrassa Gil sur le bout du nez, souriant devant son air confus.

_ Bonne nuit, Gil…

Avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle songea à la chance qu'elle avait. Et puis, elle avait une pointe de reproche envers Sky, d'avoir interrompu ce qu'ils avaient commencés. Ils étaient pourtant bien partis… Bon, tant pis. Après tout, ils avaient certainement encore du temps, non ?

_Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompait …_

* * *

Gnyyahh , voilà !

_ J'espère, comme d'habitude qu'il n'y a pas de fautes. Et s'il y en as, je suis désolée, comme d'habituudeuuuh u.u

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de si Break est doué en cuisine ou pas. Mais on va dire que non ! xD

_ J'ai eu du mal à écrire les scènes d'amour entre Lucy et Gil O.O étant donné que je lis presque que du yaoi, j'arrivais plus à écrire entre un homme et une femme xD Mais bon, au final, j'espère m'en être sorti pas trop mal … (vive l'expérience personnelle et les récits de ma môman) *gloups*

_ Bon, cette fois, je ne fais pas de promesse à la légère. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, mais j'espère que ce sera avant un mois /SBARF/

_ J'espère que vous avez apprécié...

Reviews ? Allez, je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! :)

Bye bye ! ~


End file.
